All This Time
by KrisHoSanctuary
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang pencarian, cinta, dan sebuah keluarga. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, terutama jika kau mencari orang yang kau cintai. KRISHO only. Rated M karena ada beberapa istilah "dewasa" dan mungkin suatu saat akan ada adegan rated MA.
1. Pengantar

**All This Time**

The sky looks so gloomy

Once the truth is gone

A thorn is hurting this chest

Was it just a dream of fantasy?

I wonder

Was it right?

* * *

After you are gone

I've never forgotten the pain of losing you

But you're just fade away

Gone away, just gone away

* * *

Over the years ever

Our many nights looking at the stars

Like the air blow our dream

Gone away without any sign

* * *

Say it is just a lie

Tell me you'll be back to me

To stand by my side

* * *

The flow of time

Our many nights looking for the stars

Here all the time

Memories gone beyond

Over the years

* * *

**Suho** (30 tahun, pegawai bank)

Aku pergi meninggalkannya. Meski rasanya perih, tapi itu yang terbaik. Aku tak pernah merasakan cinta di matanya. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, tapi aku masih mencintainya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi. Untunglah aku selalu ditemani ketiga jagoan kembarku dan keluarga kakakku.

* * *

**Kris **(30 tahun, penerjemah bahasa Mandarin dan pelatih basket)

Dia tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku. Aku baru tersadar kalau aku kehilangan setelah dia benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanku. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, aku masih belum bisa menemukannya. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah sebelum aku berhasil menemukannya dan meminta maaf. Kalau masih bisa, aku akan menjadikannya milikku. Aku tak boleh berhenti berharap.

* * *

**Siwon** (35 tahun, apoteker)

Aku ingin melihat adikku satu-satunya itu bahagia. Aku tahu dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang dengan ketiga jagoan kembarnya. Tapi aku tahu, dia bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Aku, istriku, dan dua anakku akan selalu ada untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

* * *

**Chanyeol** (21 tahun, mahasiswa dan pelatih basket)

Dia adalah sesosok role model bagiku. Dia seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku tahu dia masih mencari orang yang dicintainya. Aku mungkin tidak bisa banyak membantu. Tapi aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya kalau dia membutuhkanku.

* * *

**Dio, Tao, Sehun **(7 tahun, kembar tiga)

Kami memang tidak punya ibu kandung. Kami sudah cukup senang dengan Appa yang selalu ada buat kami. Kami hanya ingin keluarga kami bahagia.

* * *

**Annyeonghaseyo!**

Saya penulis baru yang akan berfokus pada duo leader Exo : Suho-Kris atau Kris-Suho. Mulai sekarang, saya akan berbagi imajinasi dengan para pembaca.

Mungkin ada yang kurang suka dengan cast yang saya masukkan. Saya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ini imajinasi saya. Hak saya untuk menulis sesuai dengan imajinasi saya.

Alur cerita mungkin akan melompat-lompat kesana-kemari. Alur cerita mungkin juga akan terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat. Saya hanyalah penulis pemula.

Selamat menikmati. Selamat datang dalam dunia imajinasi saya.


	2. 1: Awal Mula

_Suho POV_

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihatnya berjalan bermesraan dengan orang lain. Lebih tepatnya ia berjalan dengan wanita yang selalu berbeda-beda. Entah berapa kali pula aku melihatnya nampak lebih bahagia dibanding jika ia berjalan bersamaku.

Terus terang aku merasa sakit hati. Sakit sekali. Tapi kemudian aku tersadar. Mungkinkah ia tak bahagia jika bersamaku?

Semenjak aku terakhir melihatnya bermesraan dengan orang lain, aku mencoba untuk tidak menghubunginya sekalipun. Ini merupakan salah satu jalan buatku untuk bisa melepaskannya kalau itu memang yang terbaik. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan lebih bahagia jika melihatnya bahagia.

Untungnya dia tinggal di apartemennya sendiri, sementara aku tinggal di asrama kampus. Kami pun berbeda jurusan walaupun masih satu fakultas. Itu sudah cukup membuat sedikit jarak diantara kami.

Lagipula kami pun sudah masuk semester akhir, dimana tugas kuliah yang menumpuk ditambah dengan jadwal bimbingan skripsi yang tidak menentu sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan kami.

Awalnya memang berat untuk tidak melihatnya walau hanya sehari saja. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar bertekat untuk mencoba mengontrol diriku.

Sehari, dua hari, hingga akhirnya satu minggu. Aku sama sekali tak menerima kabar darinya. Sms, telpon, email, bahkan di jejaring sosial pun tidak. Aku pun mulai terbiasa dengan ketidakhadirannya.

Kadang aku berpapasan dengannya di kantin kampus. Tapi aku selalu bisa menyembunyikan diriku. Untung saja badanku tidak terlalu tinggi. Aku jadi mudah tersembunyi oleh teman-temanku yang lebih tinggi.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Hubungan kami memang dari awalnya tidak jelas. Walau kami pernah tidur bersama, aku merasa dia melakukannya seperti dengan teman kencannya yang lain. Aku tak pernah merasakan cinta di matanya. Ya, mungkin hanya aku saja yang memiliki rasa yang lebih terhadapnya.

Sebulan kemudian aku selesai sidang skripsi dengan hasil cukup memuaskan. Tak lama setelah itu aku wisuda didampingi kakak laki-lakiku dan istrinya yang tengah hamil. Orangtuaku memang sudah tiada. Yang tersisa hanya aku dan kakak laki-lakiku yang usianya terpaut 5 tahun denganku.

Aku tak melihatnya diantara para wisudawan. Mungkin saja dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan skripsinya tepat waktu. Ia pun tak pernah kelihatan ketika aku mengurus ijazah kelulusanku.

Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk benar-benar melepaskannya. Aku mengganti nomor handphone dan emailku. Aku hanya memberi tahu teman-teman dekatku. Aku pun sudah menon-aktifkan jejaring sosial yang ku punya. Aku memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Aku harus menjadi Choi Suho yang tak lagi menengok ke belakang.

* * *

_Kris POV_

Entah mengapa aku memikirkan anak itu. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak dihubungi olehnya. Aku sendiri memang bukan tipe orang yang menghubungi terlebih dahulu jika tidak benar-benar penting.

Sebenarnya aku hanya bermain-main dengan anak itu. Dia memang manis, baik, perhatian. Tapi dia laki-laki. Sama sepertiku. Kami memang pernah tidur bersama. Waktu itu aku memang sedikit mabuk. Tapi dia tak menolak ketika aku melakukan itu.

Kami pun sempat beberapa kali melakukannya lagi. Bukan karena aku merencanakannya, aku hanya terbawa suasana. Dia pun lagi-lagi tak menolak. Asal kami sama-sama puas tak masalah bukan?

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Aku coba sms, tapi gagal terkirim. Aku coba telpon, nomor handphone-nya tidak aktif. Aku pun membuka jejaring sosialku dan mencari miliknya, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

Aku pun kemudian memutuskan untuk mencarinya di asrama kampus. Sekalian aku jalan-jalan ke kampus setelah sekian lama hiatus karena aku pusing dengan skripsiku.

Aku pun segera menuju ke kamarnya. Aku tiba tepat saat rekan sekamarnya baru akan mengunci pintu.

"Kris?" tegur rekan sekamarnya itu.

"Ah, Lay! Apa kabarmu? Ngomong-ngomong Suho kemana?" tanyaku.

Laki-laki yang bernama Lay itu hanya bisa terperangah.

"Suho? Kau mencari Suho?" tanya laki-laki itu memastikan ia tak salah dengar.

"Iya. Aku mencari Suho. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama." balasku sambil berusaha mencari-cari alasan yang lumayan logis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Aku pun semakin bingung. Memangnya kenapa?

"Suho sudah wisuda 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia pun sudah kembali ke Korea. Kau tak diberi tahu?" sambungnya.

Jawaban itu ibarat petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar bumi dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

Anak itu sudah wisuda? Anak itu sudah kembali ke Korea? Kenapa aku tak diberi tahu?

"Kris?" laki-laki itu kemudian membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Ah, iya." balasku tergagap.

"Maaf aku harus segera pergi. Aku harus bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingku sepuluh menit lagi." ujarnya.

"Ah, ya. Silahkan." jawabku masih tergagap.

Laki-laki itu kemudian melesat pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya berlari semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Suho. Choi Suho pergi meninggalkanku?

* * *

Sejak saat itu, entah mengapa ada yang hilang dari diriku. Aku jadi semakin tak semangat kuliah. Aku pun mencoba berkencan dan tidur dengan perempuan lain seperti yang biasa ku lakukan. Tapi itu tak juga membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Itu menjadi semakin buruk ketika akhirnya aku tak bisa melakukannya seperti biasa. Ini mimpi buruk semua laki-laki di dunia. Aku tidak bisa ereksi. Bagaimana aku bisa kalau setiap aku akan melakukannya wajahnya selalu muncul di kepalaku?

Aku kemudian menjadi peminum alkohol. Isi kulkasku pun sudah nyaris dipenuhi botol-botol alkohol. Tiap hari aku akan minum sampai aku muntah. Badanku pun semakin kurus karena aku nyaris tak pernah makan.

Ini berlangsung lumayan lama sampai salah seorang sahabatku. Xiumin, menegurku.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi kalau masalah itu sampai membuatmu seperti ini, maka itu adalah masalah besar. Kau ini laki-laki. Hadapi masalah itu dengan jantan! Selesaikanlah masalah itu, maka hidupmu akan menjadi tenang." ucapnya.

Kata-kata itu seperti menamparku. Aku pun tak sadar kalau air mataku sampai menetes.

"Aku tahu kau senang berkencan dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap minggu. Itu gaya hidupmu. Aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk berhenti kalau kau menikmatinya dan teman kencanmu pun tak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi yakinlah, ada saat dimana kau harus berhenti dan memilih satu orang sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Seseorang yang akan berbagi suka-duka denganmu. Seseorang yang akan menjadi harta tak ternilai buatmu." sambungnya.

Aku kemudian menundukkan kepalaku. Seisi kepalaku ini hanya dipenuhi bayang-bayang laki-laki yang sudah meninggalkanku.

"Mungkin saat ini kau sudah tiba pada titik itu. Yang bisa ku sarankan sekarang hanya satu. Temukan siapapun orang itu. Minta maaflah kepadanya dan kalau masih bisa, buatlah ia menjadi milikmu." sambungnya sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku. Mungkin memang itu yang terbaik. Ya, aku harus mencarinya. Aku pasti berhutang banyak permintaan maaf karena aku sudah pasti menyakiti hatinya. Tak peduli dia itu laki-laki. Aku akan menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya.

"Dan satu lagi, kau harus berhenti minum alkohol. Jadilah laki-laki yang lebih baik sebelum kau bertemu dengannya. Buat dia yakin kau sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab." sambungnya lagi.

Aku pun berjanji akan berubah demi laki-laki itu. Ya, aku harus menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti.


	3. 2 : Keseharian Keluarga Suho (1)

**Annyeonghaseyo!**

Gak nyangka bakal dapat view, review, dan favorite sebanyak ini. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, me-review, dan menjadikan tulisan saya ini sebagai salah satu tulisan favorite kalian!

Mari kita sambut chapter berikut:

* * *

_10 tahun kemudian_

Ini sebenarnya masih terlalu pagi. Di luar masih gelap. Belum ada semburat mentari pagi menampakkan diri. Tapi laki-laki itu sudah sibuk bekerja di dapur.

Ia terlihat sibuk memotong aneka jenis sayuran segar dan lauk, sementara nasi yang ada di _rice-cooker_ nampak sudah matang.

Tak sampai 30 menit, semua masakan yang diolahnya sudah matang. Laki-laki itu kemudian melirik jam yang ada di dekat pintu. Sudah hampir jam setengah 6 pagi. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju kamar dan membangunkan 3 buah hatinya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Ia melihat ketiga buah hatinya itu masih tertidur pulas. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana hari-harinya yang sebelumnya suram kembali berwarna dengan kehadiran malaikat-malaikat kecil ini.

Sepuluh tahun lalu adalah titik balik hidupnya. Itu adalah saat dimana akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah lagi mau jatuh cinta. Ia tak pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan orang lain sejak saat itu.

Dua tahun setelah itu, atau tepatnya delapan tahun lalu, ia mendengar berita di TV bahwa ada organisasi kesehatan yang menyediakan program bayi tabung yang melibatkan ibu perantara. Melalui program itu, mereka yang ingin memiliki anak tetapi tidak bisa karena beberapa alasan tertentu, bisa mendapat bantuan. Ada beberapa wanita yang identitasnya dirahasiakan yang bersedia meminjamkan rahimnya kepada mereka yang kesulitan mendapatkan keturunan.

Laki-laki itu tanpa ragu segera menghubungi organisasi tersebut karena merasa hidupnya sudah nyaris tak bermakna lagi. Ia mengikuti berbagai macam tes kesehatan, tes psikologi dan wawancara agar ia dapat menjadi kandidat terpilih.

Ia tak menunggu lama ketika organisasi tersebut menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu calon orangtua yang terpilih. Hari itu dia langsung mengurus semua dokumen yang dibutuhkan dan mengurus administrasi di organisasi tersebut.

Ia teringat betapa dia merasa takjub ketika pertama kali melihat tiga bayi yang baru lahir yang terbaring di inkubator. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau dia akan memiliki kembar tiga. Tapi itu tak mengurangi rasa bahagianya ketika melihat mereka secara langsung.

Tak pernah sekali pun ia absen melihat mereka di rumah sakit. Sepulang kerja ia pasti langsung menuju ke rumah sakit hingga jam besuk berakhir. Ia masih bisa merasakan ketika jari-jari kecil mereka memegang erat jari telunjuknya.

Satu tahun pertama adalah masa paling berat yang ia lalui sebagai _single-parent_. Merawat tiga bayi kecil sementara ia sendiri masih harus bekerja adalah hal yang paling sulit. Untung saja keluarga kakak laki-lakinya mau turun tangan membantunya. Sahabatnya, Kyungsoo dan Yixing, juga selalu turun tangan membantunya.

Tahun berikutnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dari kantor. Ia merasa ketiga anaknya harus lebih diperhatikan. Akhirnya dia menjadi freelancer dan berbisnis kecil-kecilan dari rumah. Tabungan-nya selama bekerja pun langsung di-investasikan sebagian ke bursa saham sehingga ia tak perlu terlalu repot karena sudah ada perusahaan yang mengurus investasinya. Jadi ia hanya menunggu hasilnya tiap bulan walaupun hasilnya tidak seberapa besar. Sebagian lagi, ia depositokan untuk masa depan ketiga anaknya. Sisanya ia gunakan sebagai modal untuk membuat jajanan yang ia titipkan di kantin sekolah dekat tempat tinggalnya. Kebetulan salah satu pedagang disitu adalah tetangga dekatnya.

Pada awalnya memang berat. Sebelumnya ia termasuk pegawai berpenghasilan menengah. Apartemen yang dimilikinya pun termasuk apartemen yang harganya cukup mahal. Tapi begitu ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti program bayi tabung itu, apartemen itu dijualnya. Ia kemudian membeli 1 apartemen kecil yang lebih sederhana. Hanya ada 2 kamar tidur berukuran sedang, ruang makan yang jadi satu dengan dapur, kemudian ruang tamu yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih menempati apartemen itu, walaupun ia sudah mulai bekerja lagi karena anak-anaknya sudah agak besar dan bisa dititipkan di keluarga kakak laki-lakinya.

Mobil yang ia punya pun tak luput dari itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menjualnya sebagai tambahan modal usaha. Toh ia jarang mengendarainya lagi semenjak kehadiran ketiga buah hatinya. Ia lebih sering berjalan sambil mendorong kereta bayi ketika ia harus berbelanja. Ia pun nyaris tak pernah pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah.

Ia pun bergegas membangunkan anak-anaknya ketika menyadari semburat mentari pagi sudah nampak di jendela kamar.

"Dio-yah~ ayo bangun sayang." ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi anaknya yang bertubuh paling kecil. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa badan Dio yang lebih kecil bisa lahir duluan.

Anak itu kemudian menggeliatkan badannya pelan-pelan. Ia kemudian mengerjapkan matanya.

"Appa..." ucapnya pelan sambil menggosok matanya pelan.

"Ayo bangun sayang."

Anak itu kemudian bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Laki-laki itu kemudian membangunkan dua anak lainnya yang saat ini masih lelap berpelukan di kasur yang lebih besar.

"Tao, Sehunie, ayo bangun sayang." ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi anak-anak itu bergantian.

Dua anak itu masih belum bergerak. Mereka malah mempererat pelukan mereka.

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dua anak ini memang harus dibagunkan dengan cara lain. Ia kemudian segera menarik selimut yang mereka gunakan. Ia kemudian menarik kaki dua anak itu hingga kedua anak itu akhirnya terperosot di lantai.

Kedua anak itu akhirnya terbangun.

"Appa! Thehunie masih ngantuk." keluh anak yang terlihat paling imut sambil memeluk kaki kanannya.

"Tao juga." sambung yang satunya sambil mememluk kaki kirinya.

"Aigooo~ anak Appa manja sekali. Lihat, Dio Hyung sudah mandi duluan." kata laki-laki itu.

Ia mau tak mau menyeret kedua anaknya yang masih menempel di kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah pasti tidak mampu menggendong keduanya bersamaan karena mereka sudah sebesar ini.

Ia melihat Dio baru saja melepas pakaiannya.

"Dio-yah, tolong bantu adik-adikmu mandi ya? Appa mau menyiapkan bekal kalian dulu."

"Ne," balasnya. Ia lalu menyeret Tao dari kaki kiriku dan membantunya melepas piyamanya. Tao hanya bisa menurut.

Aku pun segera mengangkat Sehun dan melepas piyamanya. "Sehunie mandi sama Dio Hyung ya. Appa mau menyiapkan bekal kalian dulu. Oke?"

Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya walau matanya masih tertutup.

Ia pun meninggalkan ketiga buah hatinya itu di kamar mandi dan segera bergegeas menuju dapur.

* * *

Ini hari pertama Tao dan Sehun masuk SD. Dio sendiri sudah naik kelas 2 SD. Walaupun mereka bertiga kembar, Dio adalah anak yang paling pintar. Ia lebih dahulu bisa berjalan ketika kedua saudaranya masih merangkak. Ia bisa membaca lebih cepat dibanding kedua saudara kembarnya. Tak heran, ia bisa lebih dahulu masuk sekolah dibanding kedua saudaranya. Meski demikian, secara fisik ia sedikit lebih kecil dibanding kedua saudaranya.

Tao sendiri secara fisik lebih aktif dibanding kedua saudaranya. Walau ia agak sedikit terlambat bisa berjalan, ia bisa berlari lebih dulu dibanding Sehun. Tak heran, ketika Dio sendiri sudah bisa melompat kesana-kemari, Tao bisa mengimbangi, sementara Sehun masih berjalan pelan-pelan. Sampai sekarang pun, Tao lebih aktif bergerak dibanding kedua saudaranya,

Kalau Sehun, pribadinya lebih pemalu dibanding dengan kedua saudaranya. Ketika kedua saudaranya bisa langsung akrab dengan teman-teman seusia mereka di taman bermain, Sehun pasti akan menyendiri. Ia akan mengamati dengan detail bagaimana gerak-gerik orang lain sebelum akhirnya ia bisa berteman dengan mereka. Wajahnya pun jauh lebih cute dibanding kedua saudaranya.

Ini secara tak langsung mempengaruhi bagaimana mereka memanggil satu sama lain. Dia sendiri tak pernah mengajarkan kalau Tao dan Sehun harus memanggil Dio dengan embel-embel Hyung karena mereka kembar. Mereka bertiga sendiri yang mengatur demikian. Dio dianggap yang lebih tua, disusul Tao, dan Sehun sebagai maknae. Dia hanya mengikuti ketiga anaknya karena sempat diprotes Tao dan Sehun karena tak memanggil Dio dengan embel-embel Hyung.

Ia pun segera menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan setelah ia menyelesaikan persiapan bekal makan siang anak-anaknya di sekolah.

Ia lalu memeriksa ketiga anaknya itu. Ketiganya sudah berseragam rapi. Dio membantu dua saudaranya berpakaian.

Ia lalu menghampiri ketiga anaknya itu.

"Ayo sarapan dulu." ajaknya.

"Ne!" seru mereka.

Ketiga anak itu kemudian berlomba menuju meja makan. Melihat pemandangan seperti ini setiap hari baginya sudah cukup. Ia setidaknya sudah bisa melupakan masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Appa! Ayo cepat! Nanti Appa terlambat ke kantor!" teriak Tao.

Ia kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ne!" balasnya sambil segera bergegas bergabung dengan ketiga anaknya di meja makan.

Hari yang sempurna bukan?

* * *

"Sudahlah Suho-yah. Hyung sama sekali tidak masalah. Istriku juga demikian. Iya kan Yeobo?" ujar kakak laki-lakiku.

"Ne. Kau janganlah sungkan-sungkan dengan kami. Kami ini kan saudaramu." sambung kakak iparku.

"Tapi aku semakin tidak enak Hyung, Noona. Kalian sudah banyak berkorban demi aku." balasku.

Kakak laki-lakinya itu kemudian mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Tidak boleh menolak. Kau pun kalau berada di posisiku pasti akan berbuat yang sama untuk Sooyoung dan Minho kan?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya bisa menggaggukkan kepalaku pelan.

"Nah, kalau begitu tak jadi masalah kan?" sambung kakak iparku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." ucapku terpaksa.

"Nah, ayo kita makan malam dulu. Aku sudah masak banyak." ajak kakak iparku sambil menyeretku ke ruang makan.

"Anak-anak! Makan malam dulu!" teriak kakak iparku.

"Ne!" teriak 5 orang anak yang sedang bermain di ruang tengah.

"Suho Appa!" teriak Minho sambil meloncat ke arahku dan memelukku.

Aku kemudian membalas pelukannya. "Aigooo, kau semakin besar saja Minho-yah." Ia lalu mengecup pipiku. "Aku kan lebih tua dibanding Dio, Tao, dan Sehunnie, jadi sudah pasti aku lebih besar dibanding mereka." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi menghampiri kakak laki-lakiku.

"Suho Appaaa~" ku dengar seorang anak perempuan yang tak kalah tinggi dibanding Minho menghampiriku.

"Omooo, Uri Sooyoungie tambah cantik saja." sahutku. Keponakanku yang satu itu tampak lebih pemalu dibanding adiknya. Ia menghampiriku pelan-pelan dan memelukku. Aku kemudian mengecup dahinya.

"Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Pelajarannya semakin sulit. Aku nampaknya harus mengambil les tambahan supaya tidak ketinggalan." balasnya.

Aku pun mengelus rambutnya pelan. Aku pun merenung. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Sooyoung sudah kelas 5 SD, Minho sudah kelas 3 SD, Dio sudah kelas 2 SD, Tao dan Sehun sudah kelas 1 SD.

Aku memang selalu dipanggil Appa oleh mereka. Begitu pula ketiga anakku akan memanggil kakak laki-lakiku dan istrinya dengan panggilan Appa dan Eomma. Ini tak lain karena permintaan kakak laki-lakiku.

"Suho-yah~?" panggil kakak laki-lakiku.

Aku kemudian tersadar. "Ne?"

"Ayo duduk. Kita makan malam dulu." balasnya.

Aku pun menurut. Kakak laki-lakiku pun mulai memimpin doa.

Kakak laki-lakiku dan keluarganya memang selalu baik kepadaku. Entah bagaimana aku bisa membalas budi baik mereka. Kehangatan keluarga seperti inilah yang membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah pada ketiga anakku. Bagaimanapun juga, kehadiran keluarga kakakkulah yang bisa menyempurnakan kebahagiaan mereka.

* * *

Oke, chapter ini cukup sampai disini dulu.

Saya akan coba menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di review.

1. Masalah rating. Saya sebetulnya masih baru untuk mengkategorikan tulisan saya jenisnya apa. Awalnya memang mau saya jadikan rate T, tapi setelah lihat umurnya 13 tahun ke atas saya jadi ragu. Ada istilah reproduksi yang saya gunakan, dan seingat saya itu baru dipelajari waktu saya kelas 3 SMP yang kemudian akan diperjelas lagi ketika SMA. Saya jadi bimbang, tapi akhirnya saya putuskan membatasi umurnya jadi minimal 16 tahun supaya tidak terlalu membuat bingung ketika ada istilah biologi, walaupun mayoritas isi cerita ini bisa dikategorikan rate T.

2. Alur. Saya juga merasa alur cerita saya ini masih agak meloncat kesana-kemari. Terus terang chapter 1 itu saya buat setelah saya membuat chapter ini, karena setelah saya baca ulang, saya rasa harus memberikan pencerahan tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu sebelum bercerita mengenai masa kini.

3. Panjang cerita. Sebetulnya saya sudah menulis cerita ini sekitar 50 halaman word dan masih terus berlanjut. Saya masih _trial and error _untuk memutuskan seberapa banyak halaman yang harus saya potong dan muat dalam satu chapter. Terlalu pendek juga terlalu sayang karena pasti akan membuat bingung. Terlalu panjang pun nantinya akan membuat pembaca bosan. Saya rasa untuk sementara saya akan tetap mempertahankan panjang cerita per chapter seperti ini (kurang lebih 1500-2000 kata).

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca, me-review, dan membuat cerita ini menjadi salah satu cerita favorite-nya. Selamat menikmati imajinasi saya! \(^o^)/


	4. 3 : Keseharian Keluarga Suho (2)

Sebagai penulis yang baru debut, adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi saya ketika melihat tulisan saya diapresiasi dengan baik. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat saya melihat traffic yang mengunjungi tulisan saya.

Sebetulnya chapter ini akan saya publish 2-3 hari ke depan. Tapi melihat apresiasi para pembaca di dua tulisan saya, **All This Time** dan **Undangan Terselubung**, saya berikan chapter ini sebagai bonus. :D

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

"Appa, aku diikutkan les bahasa Inggris sama Siwon Appa. Jadi aku akan les vokal dan les pelajaran seperti biasanya. Les bahasa Inggrisnya setelah les pelajaran jam 4 sampai jam 6." ujar Dio sambil memperlihatkan jadwal pelajaran beserta jadwal lesnya.

.

"Aku dan Sehunie diikutkan klub basket. Kami berdua ikut dengan Minho Hyung." sambung Tao tak mau kalah.

.

"Sama les pelajaran tiap Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu." lanjut Sehun yang entah bagaimana bisa naik ke pundakku.

.

Aku kemudian menurunkan Sehun dan mengelus kepala mereka satu per satu.

.

"Kalian harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Buat Siwon Appa bangga pada kalian, ne?" ujarku.

.

"Ne!" teriak mereka.

.

"Kalian ada PR?" tanyaku.

.

"Kami sudah mengerjakannya di rumah Siwon Appa. Sooyoungie Noona dan Minho Hyung membantu kami mengerjakannya." balas Dio.

.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo sikat gigi dulu. Ini sudah waktunya kalian tidur." ujarku sambil melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 8:30 malam.

.

Aku kemudian menggiring mereka ke kamar mandi dan membantu mereka membersihkan diri sebelum tidur.

.

Setelah itu aku mengganti pakaian mereka dengan piyama dan membawa mereka ke tempat tidur. Aku menggeser ranjang berukuran sedang dibawah ranjang besar tempat Tao dan Sehun tidur. Ranjang itu adalah tempat Dio tidur. Aku tak berani membeli ranjang yang bertingkat ke atas karena khawatir mereka bisa jatuh nantinya.

.

Ketiga anakku itu pun sudah berbaring di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Aku memakaikan mereka selimut, lalu mengecup dahi mereka satu per satu. Aku kemudian menyalakan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu utama kamar ini. Tak lama aku bisa mendengar dengkuran halus Tao dan Sehun, sementara Dio sudah nampak tidak bergerak lagi. Aku kemudian menutup pelan pintu kamar mereka.

.

Setelah ketiga anakku tidur, aku mulai membersihkan seisi rumah. Menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring, mencuci dan menyetrika pakaian. Semua ku lakukan di malam hari karena aku tak punya banyak waktu kalau pagi. Inilah rutinitasku setiap hari sewaktu hari kerja. Akhir pekan pun rutinitas ini tak banyak berubah karena pasti kakak-laki-lakiku akan menjemput kami agar menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka.

.

Kakak laki-lakiku, Choi Siwon, bekerja sebagai apoteker di sebuah rumah sakit swasta yang cukup terkenal di kota ini. Sementara kakak iparku, Im Yoona, adalah seorang guru SD di sekolah ketiga anakku dan kedua keponakanku. Wajar jika keadaan ekonomi mereka jauh lebih baik daripada aku, Choi Suho, yang saat ini bekerja di bank.

.

Aku menolak sewaktu kakak laki-lakiku menawarkan bantuannya untuk memberiku asisten rumah tangga. Kakak laki-lakiku itu sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Dialah yang selalu membayar segala macam les tambahan ketiga anakku, seperti yang sempat berusaha ku tolak sebelum makan malam tadi. Tak jarang pula dia membelikan ketiga anakku pakaian, buku, dan alat tulis.

.

Aku sendiri merasa tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Sooyoung dan Minho. Aku tak bisa sering-sering membelikan mereka hadiah seperti yang diberikan kakakku kepada anak-anakku. Aku hanya bisa menjadi pendengar segala keluh kesah kedua keponakanku itu.

* * *

.

.

Rutinitas kami tidak banyak berubah. Aku akan selalu bangun jam 4 subuh menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal ketiga anakku. Setelah itu aku sendiri bersiap-siap ke kantor. Sebelum jam 6 aku akan membangunkan mereka, membantu mereka mandi dan berpakaian. Kemudian kami akan sarapan bersama dan berangkat bersama sebelum jam 7. Aku akan mengantarkan mereka sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah mereka, setelah itu aku berangkat ke kantor.

.

Setelah sekolah, anak-anakku dan keponakanku mengikuti les tambahan sesuai jadwal, dan kakak iparku akan menjemput mereka pulang ke rumah kakak laki-lakiku. Disana ketiga anakku akan menungguku selesai bekerja. Aku pulang kantor jam 5 sore dan akan tiba di rumah kakak laki-lakiku sekitar jam setengah 7. Setelah itu kami akan makan malam bersama sebelum aku dan ketiga anakku pamit pulang tiap jam setengah 8.

.

Kami akan tiba di apartemen sekitar jam 8. Aku kemudian membantu mereka mengerjakan PR kalau mereka belum mengerjakannya. Kalau tidak, biasanya aku membantu mereka mengulangi pelajaran hari itu. Setelah itu, paling lambat jam 9 mereka sudah harus tidur. Aku sendiri akan membersihkan seisi apartemen setelah mereka tidur paling tidak hingga jam 11. Aku baru bisa beristirahat setelah semua pekerjaan rumah beres.

.

Akhir pekan kali ini kakak laki-lakiku mengajak kami ke pemandian air panas setelah kami selesai gereja. Aku sendiri tak bisa menolak ketika ketiga anakku dan dua keponakanku itu saling bersorak-sorai kegirangan.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama ketika kami disuguhkan dengan pemandangan indah yang ada di kaki gunung. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, kupu-kupu dan lebah yang hinggap di antara bunga-bunga, angin sejuk khas udara pegunungan. Kelima anak itu sudah berlarian kesana-kemari. Aku hanya bisa mengawasi mereka sambil sesekali memperingatkan agar mereka bermain tidak terlalu jauh.

.

Aku bisa melihat Minho yang berkejar-kejaran dengan Tao dan Sehun, sementara Sooyoung dan Dio nampak mengamati aneka jenis serangga yang ada di taman bunga.

.

"Suho-yah!" panggil kakak laki-lakiku.

.

Aku kemudian menolehkan kepalaku. "Ne, Hyung?"

.

"Tolong bantu aku menyiapkan panggangan ini. Anak-anak biar dijaga Yoona." sahutnya.

.

Kakak iparku itu kemudian menghampiri Sooyoung dan Dio, sementara ia memperingatkan Minho, Tao, dan Sehun agar berhati-hati.

.

Aku lalu menghampiri kakakku dan membantunya menyiapkan panggangan. Tak butuh waktu lama ketika sudah tercium aroma lezat daging panggang.

.

"Anak-anak! Makan siang!" teriak kakak laki-lakiku.

.

Kelima anak itu kemudian berlari menuju ke arah kami sambil tertawa lepas. Aku kemudian membantu kakak iparku menggelar tikar dan menyiapkan makan siang yang sudah disiapkan dari rumah, sementara kakak laki-lakiku masih memanggang beberapa potong daging.

.

"Sooyoungie, tolong bantu adik-adikmu cuci tangan dulu di keran sana." kata kakak iparku sambil menyerahkan sebotol sabun cair pada Sooyoung.

.

"Ne! Ayo kita cuci tangan dulu." ajak Sooyoung pada Minho dan ketiga anakku. Mereka berlima kemudian bergegas menuju keran yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kami menggelar tikar.

.

Tak lama mereka kembali. Kakak iparku kemudian menyodorkan tisu dan menyuruh mereka mengeringkan tangan mereka masing-masing. Kami pun makan siang dengan melihat indahnya pegunungan.

* * *

.

.

Setelah makan siang, aku dan kakak laki-lakiku segera membereskan segala perlengkapan piknik kami karena kami akan masuk ke pemandian air panas setelah itu.

.

Setengah jam kemudian kami sudah berada di tempat pemandian air panas.

.

"Nah, kita pisah disini. Sooyoung sama Eomma ke tempat pemandian khusus perempuan, sementara Appa dan yang lainnya ke tempat pemandian khusus laki-laki." ujar kakak iparku.

.

Kami pun akhirnya berpencar. Aku, kakak laki-lakiku, Minho dan ketiga anakku menuju tempat pemandian khusus laki-laki.

.

Aku kemudian membantu Minho dan ketiga anakku melepas pakaian mereka sementara kakak laki-lakiku sudah menunggu anak-anak itu di pemandian. Mereka harus mandi dulu sebelum berendam di air panas. Aku kemudian merapihkan pakaian anak-anak itu agar tidak berantakan dan meletakkannya di dalam loker. Aku sendiri kemudian bersiap dan melingkarkan handuk ke pinggangku.

.

Ku lihat anak-anak sudah bermain-main di kolam khusus anak-anak sementara kakakku masih menggosok badannya.

.

"Ah, Suho-yah~ Ayo cepat kesini." panggilnya.

.

"Ne, Hyung." balasku sambil mendekat ke tempat kakak laki-lakiku itu.

.

"Tolong gosokkan punggungku ya." ujarnya lagi.

.

"Ne." balasku sambil mulai menggosok punggungnya.

.

Punggung kakak laki-lakiku masih terlihat tegap, walaupun sudah tidak sekokoh dulu. Dahulu punggung itu ibarat batu karang. Begitu keras, begitu kuat, tapi begitu lembut. Punggung yang selalu menjadi bantalku ketika ia menggendongku. Sekarang punggung itu sudah tak sekokoh dulu. Usia yang semakin bertambah membuat punggung itu menjadi sedikit rapuh. Aku kemudian menggosok punggungnya pelan-pelan.

.

"Suho-yah~" kakak laki-lakiku kemudian mengagetkanku.

.

"Ne?" aku menghentikan kegiatanku.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjalin hubungan serius lagi?" tanya kakak laki-lakiku hati-hati.

.

Ini sebenarnya sudah kesekian kalinya kakak laki-lakiku membujukku untuk menjalin hubungan serius.

.

"Ne. Aku belum berpikir ke arah itu lagi." balasku pelan sambil kemudian melanjutkan menggosok punggung kakak laki-lakiku.

.

Aku bisa mendengar desahan pelan kakak laki-lakiku.

.

"Aku bukannya ingin memaksamu atau bagaimana. Anak-anakmu sudah semakin besar. Kau bahkan tak akan menyadari ketika mereka tiba-tiba tumbuh lebih tinggi darimu." ujarnya pelan.

.

"Meski aku dan Yoona bisa sedikit mengisi kekosongan yang ada, tentu suatu saat mereka akan merindukan keluarga seutuhnya. Mungkin saat ini kau bisa merangkap sebagai Ayah dan Ibu bagi mereka. Aku dan Yoona bisa berperan sebagai orang tua mereka sewaktu mereka di rumahku. Tapi tetap saja, kita tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi suatu saat nanti." lanjutnya.

.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kau tersenyum bahagia lagi. Aku tahu kau sekarang sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehadiran mereka. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa lebih bahagia daripada saat ini. Meski ada yang kau rahasiakan kepadaku, aku ini tetap kakakmu satu-satunya. Aku tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu dibanding orang lain. Begitu pula denganmu. Selain istriku, kaulah yang lebih tahu banyak tentang aku." sambungnya lagi.

.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tahu percakapan ini membuatku seperti membuka luka lama. Tapi aku tak bisa menghindarinya. Aku tahu kakak laki-lakiku ini bermaksud baik. Ia tak pernah memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku suka. Ia bahkan selalu ada di sampingku ketika aku sedang mengalami masalah tanpa ku minta.

.

"Aku hanya sekadar mengingatkan. Apapun keputusanmu akan selalu ku dukung. Yang penting kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu. Ingatlah kau masih mempunyai kakak yang bisa kau andalkan. Okay?" ujarnya lagi.

.

"Ne." balasku pelan.

.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Giliranku menggosok punggungmu. Sudah lama aku tak menggosok punggungmu." ujarnya sambil mengambil sponge yang aku pegang.

.

"Berbaliklah supaya aku bisa menggosok punggungmu." sahutnya.

.

Aku hanya bisa menurut.

.

Ia kemudian menggosok punggungku pelan-pelan. "Ya! Kenapa badanmu tambah kurus? Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

.

"Ani. Aku hanya sedikit capek karena banyak kerjaan di kantor." ucapku mencoba mengelak.

.

"Aigooo~ Kau ini harus punya badan sehat tahu? Ketiga anakmu itu masih belum bisa merawatmu. Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba sakit?" omelnya.

.

"Ne. Aku akan menjaga kesehatanku." balasku pelan.

.

"Kau pasti tidak menghabiskan vitamin yang ku berikan padamu." omelannya pun berlanjut panjang.

.

Aku hanya bisa menahan agar air mataku tidak jatuh.

.

Bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikan kakakku ini?

* * *

**CUT!**

.

Nah, dua chapter Keseharian Keluarga Suho ini untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana kehidupan Suho selama 10 tahun terakhir. Selain itu, digambarkan pula bagaimana interaksi Suho dan ketiga bocah kembarnya dan interaksi Suho sekeluarga dan keluarga kakak laki-lakinya.

.

Bagaimana dengan Kris? Silahkan tunggu di chapter berikutnya. #ditimpukinpembaca

.

Selanjutnya saya akan menjawab rangkuman beberapa review yang baru masuk.

.

1. Kata-kata yang serius. Ini sebenarnya salah satu alasan saya untuk memberi rated M untuk cerita ini. Selain karena tema cerita yang lumayan berat (menurut saya loh ya), itu secara tidak langsung mempengaruhi _writing style_ saya saat menulis cerita ini. Saya sendiri membayangkan bagaimana pembaca nekat (istilah keren saya untuk pembaca yang membaca cerita melebihi batas umur yang ditetapkan) saat membaca tulisan saya. Mungkin ada yang merasa _njelimet, _terlalu formal, sulit dicerna, dan sebagainya. Makanya tulisan ini saya beri rated M.

.

2. Panjang cerita. Tulisan 3000 kata itu luar biasa banyak (menurut saya). Makanya saya salut dengan penulis lain yang bisa menulis sebanyak itu dalam 1 chapter. Tidak mudah mengembangkan sebuah ide cerita menjadi cerita yang enak dibaca. Apalagi kalau ada batasan harus sekian kata. Ketika menulis, kita tidak akan tahu seberapa banyak kata yang kita gunakan sampai kita tiba saat memberi titik di akhir sebuah tulisan. Seperti yang saya sebutkan sebelumnya, ini masih tahap _trial and error_ saya sebagai penulis pemula dalam memotong sebuah tulisan menjadi beberapa bagian untuk dimuat dalam 1 chapter. Kalau saya paksakan, katakanlah 3000an kata per chapter, tentu akan ada beberapa bagian yang nantinya akan kelihatan lain. Bisa saja dalam 1 chapter itu malah akhirnya tidak nyambung atau malah bertumpuk-tumpuk. Makanya saya putuskan untuk memberi batasan 1500-2000 kata saja agar saya tidak bingung sendiri, pembaca pun tidak ikut-ikutan bingung.

.

_Pssttttt, sebagai info tambahan, saya sebenarnya dalam proses membuat cerita lain. Bentuknya sih seperti kumpulan cerita yang panjangnya sekitar 3000an kata per chapter. Idenya dapat dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi dan Junjou Romantica. Feel-nya kurang lebih seperti dua anime itu (penulis ke-pede-an). Cast utama tetap Krisho. Selain itu bakal ada spin-off, jadi semacam kayak figuran disitu bakal dapat cerita tersendiri, tapi tetap akan dalam satu jalan cerita._

.

3. M-Preg. Untuk tulisan saya yang ini, saya memang lebih fokus ke _pure_ hubungan lelaki sesama jenis di dunia nyata. Bukan berarti saya sensi dengan m-preg atau bagaimana. Ini juga salah satu alasan saya memberi rate M untuk tulisan ini karena memang temanya seperti inilah adanya: Bukan cinta biasa yang secara normatif menurut adat budaya kita. Walau saya yakin semua pembaca yang singgah, memberi review, dan menjadikan tulisan ini sebagai tulisan favorit mereka adalah penikmat genre ini.

.

Lalu menanggapi tulisan **Undangan Terselubung**, kayaknya nih ya, kayaknya, sekali lagi kayaknya loh ya, mungkin akan saya buatkan sequel, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Saya masih harus menyelesaikan **All This Time** dulu (atau setidaknya _on-progress_ karena saya belum dapat wangsit setelah menulis di halaman 60), _lalu melanjutkan proyek kedua saya_ #batukbatuk.

.

Terakhir, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca, pemberi review, dan yang sudah menjadikan tulisan saya sebagai tulisan favorit mereka. Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah follow saya. Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya selanjutnya! \(^o^)/


	5. 4: Hari Baru Kris

Lagi-lagi saya terkesima. Saya tak pernah membayangkan karya debut saya ini bisa disambut dengan baik oleh para pembaca.

Melihat traffic pengunjung yang singgah membaca tulisan saya, Saya merasa senang. Senang karena karya saya diapresiasi dengan baik. Namun tentu, kesenangan itu dibarengi dengan tanggung jawab kepada para pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca, memberi review, mengikuti tulisan saya, dan yang sudah menjadikan tulisan debut saya ini sebagai salah satu tulisan favorit kalian.

Tanpa perlu berpanjang lebar, silahkan menikmati chapter berikut:

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Awan hitam bergelantungan di langit kota. Petir pun sudah sedari tadi saling menyambar. Angin dingin pun berhembus kencang. Sebentar lagi akan hujan,

.

Langit ini selalu mengingatkanku akan dirinya. Dia yang selama sepuluh tahun ini menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupanku. Semua karena kebodohanku. Ya, aku begitu bodoh karena aku telah membuat separuh jiwaku pergi tanpa ku tahu keberadaannya.

.

Bagaimanakah kabarnya? Sehatkah dia? Bagaimana kalau dia sakit? Bagaimana dia melewatkan waktu sepuluh tahun ini? Berbagai pertanyaan serupa selalu mengisi hari-hariku.

.

Aku semakin menenggelamkan diriku di kursi. Aku ingat bagaimana aku selalu bisa rileks ketika aku berbaring di pahanya. Aku ingat bagaimana aku selalu bisa menurunkan emosiku saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku ingat bagaimana aku selalu bisa menjadi orang yang lebih sabar ketika aku sedang bersamanya. Aku masih ingat.

.

Aku menutup mataku pelan. "Suho, kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu?"

.

Aku kemudian mencoba menghadirkannya dalam imajinasiku. Sepuluh tahun sudah aku berkeliling Korea tanpa membuahkan hasil. Walau hanya sekadar imajinasi, itu sudah cukup. Ya, aku tak bisa berharap lebih dari itu.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku sudah menjadi pelatih basket di sebuah klub yang khusus melatih anak sekolah dasar selama delapan tahun belakangan ini, disamping pekerjaan lainku sebagai penerjemah bahasa Mandarin di sebuah perusahaan. Ini adalah salah satu cara agar aku bisa tetap waras.

.

Basket dan anak-anak adalah dua hal yang mempertemukan aku dengan dia yang selalu menghiasi hatiku dengan warna-warni surgawi. Waktu itu bertepatan saat kampus kami menyambut dies natalis. Klub basket yang ku ikuti mengadakan turnamen untuk pelajar. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas pelaksanaan turnamen. Sementara dia adalah tim pengawas dari BEM universitas yang memantau semua pelaksanaan acara yang berlangsung. Setiap hari ia akan selalu menyapaku dengan senyum manisnya menanyakan bagaimana pelaksanaan turnamen. Setiap pagi ia akan ikut membantu mengecek segala macam persiapan yang kami lakukan. Selama pertandingan berlangsung, ia akan datang mengecek bagaimana pelaksanaan turnamen setidaknya dua kali. Setiap jam makan siang, ia akan datang memastikan apakah semua panitia sudah mendapat jatah makan siang mereka dan ia akan memeriksa apakah semua panitia sudah menyantapnya. Setiap sore, ia kembali akan datang mengevaluasi bagaimana pelaksanaan pertandingan hari ini. Itulah yang mempertemukanku dengan laki-laki itu.

.

Awal tahun ajaran ini basket cukup diminati anak-anak. Jumlah anak yang mendaftar cukup banyak dibanding tahun sebelumnya. Kali ini, aku bahkan harus melatih dua sesi setiap hari. Aku tak bisa mengeluh meski aku tahu tenagaku akan terkuras habis. Ini justru lebih baik agar aku tak semakin tenggelam dalam jurang penyesalan lagi.

.

Hari ini, setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas terjemahanku pada pagi hari, aku lanjut melatih basket dari jam tiga hingga jam tujuh sore. Aku melihat jadwal dan menemukan nama salah satu murid kesayanganku, Choi Minho, ada dalam daftar nama anak yang ku latih.

.

Anak itu adalah salah satu murid kesayanganku. Fisiknya berkembang cepat sekali. Untuk ukuran anak kelas 3 SD pun, dia tergolong fit. Dia mampu bersaing dengan anak kelas 6 SD. Tinggi badannya pun tak kalah dengan tinggi badan anak kelas 5 SD.

.

Ku perhatikan lagi daftar nama murid-muridku di sesi itu. Aku melihat beberapa nama baru. Ada dua orang lagi yang memiliki marga sama dengan Minho, Choi Zitao dan Choi Sehun. Nama yang cukup unik. Aku pun melihat foto mereka di formulir pendaftaran. Anak-anak yang manis. Aku merasa familiar dengan wajah kedua anak itu. Mereka berdua mirip. Ku perhatikan lagi, ternyata tanggal lahir dan alamat kedua anak ini sama. Kembar?

.

"Kris Sonsaengnim!" teriak seorang bocah menyadarkanku.

.

"Ne?" aku menoleh.

.

"Ah, kau Minho-yah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kali ini kau akan aku latih lagi. Yang semangat ya!" sambungku.

.

"Ne!" ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Aku lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan.

.

"Ah, iya. Sonsaengnim, aku membawa dua sepupu kembarku. Mereka baru masuk kelas 1 tapi mereka biasa main basket denganku setiap akhir pekan." ujarnya antusias.

.

"Jinjja? Mana mereka?" tanyaku.

.

Minho kemudian mencari-cari sejenak sebelum dia akhirnya berteriak memanggil nama kedua sepupunya.

.

"Tao! Sehun-ah! Ayo kesini!" sahutnya memanggil dua orang yang sedang duduk di luar lapangan.

.

Aku melihat mereka datang sambil bergandengan tangan. Yang satu nampak antusias, sementara yang satunya lagi nampak sedikit malu-malu karena dia seperti diseret oleh saudaranya yang lebih bersemangat. Secara fisik pun, mereka tak jauh beda denga Minho. Mereka berdua tumbuh dengan baik. Mereka lebih tinggi dibanding dengan anak-anak seusia mereka.

.

"Sehun memang agak sedikit pemalu, tapi Tao anaknya lebih bersemangat. Aku yakin Sonsaengnim akan menyukai mereka." ujar Minho.

.

Minho lalu berlari menuju kedua sepupunya itu kemudian menyeret mereka ke arahku.

.

"Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian pada Kris Sonsaengnim!" pinta Minho.

.

Kedua anak itu kemudian membungkuk dan menyapaku. "Annyeonghaseyo Sonsaengnim!"

.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo." balasku tak kalah bersemangat.

.

"Saya Tao, adik sepupu Minho Hyung. Minho Hyung banyak bercerita tentang Sonsaengnim kepada kami setiap kami main basket." ujar anak yang lebih bersemangat.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tao. Senang berkenalan denganmu." ujarku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

.

Minho kemudian nampak menyikut Sehun. "Giliranmu."

.

Anak yang nampak pemalu itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sonsaengnim. Saya Sehun." ujarnya pelan.

.

"Ne, Annyeonghaseyo Sehunie. Senang berkenalan denganmu." balasku sambil mengelus rambut anak itu.

.

Dua anak ini membuatku merasa deja vu. Aku merasa begitu familiar dengan wajah mereka.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main dulu sambil menunggu teman-teman kalian yang lain datang?" ajakku.

.

"Ne!" ketiga anak itu berteriak gembira.

.

Kami pun saling mengoper dan men-_dribble_ bola. Entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan hari ini seperti hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Seperti menemukan sebuah benda berharga yang sudah lama ku cari.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Wajah dua bocah itu kembali hadir dalam ingatanku. Zitao dan Sehun. Antusiasme Zitao dan sifat pemalu Sehun benar-benar bertolak belakang, tapi keduanya saling mengisi. Zitao akan meningkatkan rasa percaya diri Sehun, Sehun akan meredam emosi Zitao yang meluap-luap. Mereka benar-benar membuatku teringat pada belahan jiwaku yang kini entah berada dimana.

.

Aku mengingat setiap detail permainan mereka. Tak salah lagi jika Zitao dan Sehun memiliki keistimewaan dalam olahraga. Aku belum pernah melihat anak kelas 1 SD bisa seleluasa itu men-_dribble_ bola. Kekuatan fisik mereka pun di atas rata-rata anak seusianya. Selama dua jam kami berlatih, mereka hanya sekali istirahat minum.

.

Zitao jelas lebih unggul dalam penguasaan bola. Dia sepertinya lebih bagus untuk menyerang. Dia bahkan bisa melompat lebih tinggi daripada Minho yang jelas-jelas badannya lebih tinggi dan lebih berpengalaman. Tembakannya ke ring pun cukup akurat. Dia pun mampu mencontoh gerakan baru yang lumayan sulit walaupun baru sekali melihat.

.

Sehun sendiri cukup mengejutkanku. Aku belum pernah melihat anak dengan kemampuan merebut bola sehalus itu selama aku melatih. Kekuatan utama Sehun adalah mengoper bola. Dia lebih bagus untuk tim defence. Sehun memang nyaris tidak pernah memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, tapi kemampuannya untuk melakukan tembakan 3 angka benar-benar hebat.

.

Dua anak itu pasti akan menjadi pemain bagus ke depannya. Aku harus melatih mereka dengan baik supaya kemampuan mereka bisa terus berkembang.

.

"Kris Hyung? Belum pulang?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Dia salah satu rekan kerjaku melatih basket di klub ini. Dia masih kuliah, tapi pengalamannya di liga basket junior sewaktu masih sekolah cukup membuatnya menjadi pelatih yang mumpuni.

.

"Ah, Chanyeolie. Belum. Sebentar lagi. Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" tanyaku.

.

"Aku baru selesai mandi. Dua sesi per hari cukup menguras tenaga juga." balasnya. Aku baru memperhatikan kalau Chanyeol ternyata masih menggunakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada. Rambutnya pun masih basah karena dia masih mencoba mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

.

"Aigo-yah~ Kau masih muda tapi tenagamu sudah habis untuk melatih dua sesi." jawabku sambil mencubit hidungnya.

.

"Aku kan ada kuliah pagi, Hyung. Selain itu aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompokku sebelum waktu latihan dimulai. Otomatis aku tak punya waktu istirahat sebelum aku melatih." jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

Anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan kalau dilihat-lihat.

.

"Haha. Kau sudah makan malam? Kalau belum, Hyung traktir Samgyetang. Mumpung suasana hati Hyung lagi baik." ajakku.

.

Matanya kemudian berbinar-binar.

.

"Jinjja? Tunggu sebentar Hyung, aku beres-beres dulu." ujarnya sambil berlalu.

.

Dasar mahasiswa. Kalau dengar kata traktir langsung cepat bertindak. Aku kemudian membereskan mejaku dan menunggu Chanyeol di pintu depan klub.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar takjub Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan 1 porsi Samgyetang yang biasanya cukup untuk 2-3 orang dengan cepat. Aku bahkan sampai memberikan separuh porsi Samgyetangku karena aku sudah terlalu kenyang.

.

"Kau benar-benar lapar ya?" tanyaku.

.

Chanyeol yang masih memakan daging ayam bagian sayap itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tadi aku tidak sempat makan siang Hyung." balasnya.

.

"Aigo-yah~ Makan pelan-pelan. Lihat mulutmu sampai belepotan begini." ujarku sambil mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan kesana-kemari.

.

"Gomawo Hyung. Ini ginsengnya buat Hyung. Hyung harusnya lebih banyak makan ginseng." ujarnya sambil menyuapiku sepotong besar ginseng yang termasuk bumbu utama dalam membuat Samgyetang.

.

Aku hanya bisa menurut. Aku menerima suapan Chanyeol dan mengunyah ginseng itu pelan-pelan.

.

"Sekalian kita minum soju ya Hyung. Sudah lama kita tidak minum sama-sama. Aku yang traktir deh." sambungnya.

.

"Gurae. Tapi 1 botol saja untuk kita berdua ya. Kau jangan terlalu sering minum." jawabku.

.

"Ne. Aku pesan sojunya dulu Hyung." balasnya sambil berlalu menuju ke meja khusus yang menjual alkohol.

.

Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak minum. Tapi tak apa-apalah. Sesekali toh tidak masalah.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kami membagi rata 1 botol soju ukuran sedang ke dalam gelas. Kami menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Chanyeol banyak bercerita mengenai dosen-dosen dan teman-temannya, sementara aku hanya menjadi pendengar. Dia mengeluhkan tugas yang terlalu sulit, dosen yang galak. Benar-benar khas mahasiswa. Aku pun secara tidak langsung kembali mengingat masa-masa sewaktu aku masih kuliah sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat aku kehilangan dia.

.

"Oh iya, kalau tak salah di kelas Hyung ada dua sepupu kembarnya Minho kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Untung saja dia mengubah topik pembicaraan.

.

"Ah, Tao dan Sehun? Iya, aku melatih mereka." jawabku pelan.

.

"Bagaimana menurut Hyung? Apa mereka juga sehebat Minho?" tanyanya lagi.

.

Aku kemudian mengingat-ingat lagi. Choi Zitao dan Choi Sehun. Dua bocah istimewa yang tiba-tiba mewarnai jiwaku hari ini.

.

Aku pun menjelaskan hasil pengamatanku kepada Chanyeol. Betapa berbedanya jenis permainan mereka, betapa mereka bisa saling melengkapi, betapa mereka bisa saling menutupi kekurangan saudaranya.

.

"Ah, gurae. Tak heran juga sih sebetulnya. Minho kan sudah termasuk tim inti klub kita meskipun dia masih kelas 3 SD. Walau mereka masih kelas 1 SD, ku rasa mereka bisa mengejar level Minho karena ku dengar mereka selalu bermain bersama setiap minggunya." balasnya sambil kembali menyesap sojunya.

.

"Bicara tentang itu aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Minho pernah bilang kalau dia punya tiga adik sepupu kembar. Yang baru kita lihat kan baru dua. Kemana yang satunya?" tanya Chanyeol.

.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat perkataan Minho tempo hari. Ya, sepertinya dia memang pernah bilang begitu.

.

"Siapa yang tahu. Mungkin saja yang satunya kurang menyukai basket." balasku sekenanya.

.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku jadi ingat kakak perempuan Minho. Kakak perempuan Minho kan juga termasuk atletis untuk anak seusianya, tapi dia memilih untuk menekuni seni suara dan tari. Kalau tak salah ingat, yang waktu itu jadi cheerleader klub kita juga deh." balas Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol kemudian terus bercerita panjang lebar, sementara aku justru lebih tertarik dengan fakta bahwa masih ada 1 orang lagi kembaran Tao dan Sehun. Tao dan Sehun sendiri sudah sangat bertolak belakang, walau mereka saling melengkapi. Bagaimana kira-kira saudara yang satunya?

.

* * *

.

**CUT!**

.

Wuih, kali ini saya sepertinya bisa mendengar jeritan pembaca yang menanyakan moment Krisho.

.

Sabar,

Mereka pasti bakal ketemu, tapi belum sekarang. #ditimpukinpembaca

.

Untuk yang sudah review, Terima Kasih! Makin kesini, reviewnya sudah lebih mengarah ke jalan cerita. Jadi yang bisa jawab untuk yang menanti moment Krisho adalah SABAR #dilemparmercon

.

Terakhir, saya sudah mengeluarkan teaser tulisan terbaru saya : **Cintaku Nomor 1!** loh! Silahkan baca teasernya untuk mengetahui detail cerita tersebut.

.

Akhir kata, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca, pemberi review, dan yang sudah menjadikan tulisan saya sebagai tulisan favorit mereka. Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah follow saya. Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya selanjutnya!

\(^o^)/


	6. 5: Kejutan yang Tak Terduga

**UPDATE!**

.

Tulisan saya yang baru sudah terbit loh! Judulnya Cintaku Nomor 1!

.

Silahkan di-cek kalau pembaca bersedia :D

.

Berikut adalah lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya :

* * *

.

.

.

Hari ini kami sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Ku biarkan ketiga anakku itu menonton TV setelah mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dengan piyama. Aku lalu mengumpulkan pakaian kotor ke keranjang. Kebetulan sekarang ada film kartun kesukaan mereka.

.

"Appa~ Bulan depan aku dan Sooyoungie Noona akan mengikuti showcase di tempat les vokal. Aku sudah memberi tahu Siwon Appa juga." ujar Dio sambil menghampiriku.

.

"Ah~ Gurae. Nanti tema showcase-nya apa?" tanyaku sambil memasukkan pakaian kotor tersebut ke dalam mesin cuci.

.

"Temanya _Sehari di Negeri Dongeng_. Nanti akan ada paduan suara lagu tradisonal anak-anak. Selain itu ada beberapa pertunjukan solo dan duet lagu-lagu film animasi. Aku dan Taeyeon Noona akan duet lagu film Aladdin." balasnya.

.

"Jinjja? Taeyeonie yang teman Sooyoungie Noona itu kan?" tanyaku.

.

"Ne. Tadi kami sudah latihan bersama." balasnya lagi.

.

Aku kemudian mengelus rambutnya pelan.

.

"Lagu Aladdin yang _A Whole New World_ kan?" tanyaku lagi.

.

"Ne. Aku masih kesulitan menghapal lagunya. Lagunya kan bahasa Inggris." keluhnya.

.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

"Nanti Appa akan membantumu. Kau pasti bisa. Okay?" jawabku.

.

Matanya kemudian berbinar-binar.

.

"Jinjja?"

.

"Ne. Appa janji." balasku.

.

"Gomawoyo Appa!" ia kemudian memelukku.

.

Aku kemudian membalas pelukannya.

.

"Nah. Sekarang kau menonton TV dulu sama adik-adikmu. Appa mau cuci piring dulu. Okay?" sahutku.

.

"Ne!" jawabnya sambil segera bergegas ke depan TV.

.

Aku baru saja mencuci satu buah piring ketika Tao dan Sehun gantian menghampiriku. Tao memelukku dari sebelah kiri, sementara Sehun dari sebelah kanan.

.

"Appa~" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

"Aigooo~ Uri Adeul. Wae?" tanyaku sambil tetap melanjutkan mencuci piring.

.

"Tadi aku dan Sehunie latihan basket sama Minho Hyung." ujar Tao.

.

"Tadi kami dilatih sama Sonsaengnim. Mainnya jago." sambung Sehun.

.

"Jinjja? Tadi latihan apa?" tanyaku.

.

"Karena baru pertama kali, kita main bebas saja." balas Tao.

.

"Habis pemanasan langsung main dribble." sambung Sehun.

.

"Ah, gurae. Tadi kalian banyak bertemu teman baru ne?" tanyaku.

.

"Ne! Tadi kami juga ketemu banyak senior yang jago-jago." balas Tao antusias.

.

Sehun sendiri langsung mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

.

"Sehunie kenapa?" tanyaku.

.

Dia tak menjawab. Aku sudah bisa menduga kalau dia pasti butuh waktu untuk adaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Tapi aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena ada Tao dan Minho yang bisa menjaganya disana.

.

"Tadi Sehunie mau diajak main sama Luhanie Hyung. Itu pertama kalinya Sehunie cepat akrab dengan orang lain." jawab Tao.

.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut. Ini bukan seperti Sehun yang biasanya.

.

Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Wah, hebat dong. Sehunie senang kalau punya banyak teman kan?" tanyaku lagi sambil menyelesaikan mencuci piring kotor terakhir.

.

Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

.

Aku kemudian membersihkan westafel dan mencuci tanganku. Aku melihat jam yang sudah hampir menunjukkan jam 9.

.

"Aigooo~ sudah jam segini. Sudah waktunya tidur. Ayo sikat gigi dulu." ujarku sambil menuntun mereka berdua ke kamar mandi.

.

"Dio-yah! Sikat gigi dulu!" sahutku saat melihat Dio masih menonton TV.

.

"Ne!" balasnya sambil mematikan TV lalu menyusul kami ke kamar mandi.

.

Aku lalu membacakan sebuah buku cerita hingga mereka tidur. Aku kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah yang masih tersisa, sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan tidur di samping Dio. Tao dan Sehun sudah terlelap dan saling berpelukan ketika aku masuk ke kamar mereka. Aku kemudian membenahi selimut mereka yang sudah agak berantakan. Dio pun langsung memelukku tanpa sadar begitu aku merebahkan diriku pelan-pelan disampingnya. Satu hari yang menyenangkan pun telah kami lalui.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebulan itu aku membantu Dio bagaimana melafalkan kata-kata dalam lirik lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan di showcase-nya. Tak terlalu sulit untuk mengajari Dio bagaimana pelafalan bahasa Inggris yang benar karena dia sangat cepat belajar. Dia bisa melafalkannya dengan benar hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Dia sendiri bisa menghapal lirik lagu itu dalam waktu dua hari.

.

Tao dan Sehun pun nampak menikmati kegiatan mereka di klub basket. Ku dengar Tao lebih fokus diajarkan ke posisi forward, sementara Sehun di posisi guard. Ini kali pertama mereka berdua terpisah sekitar 2 jam dalam sehari karena porsi latihan mereka berbeda. Anehnya aku tak mendengar keluhan Tao dan Sehun. Padahal mereka berdua itu begitu lengket dan nyaris tak bisa berpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka pernah berantem dan mencoba untuk berjauhan, tapi ternyata mereka hanya bertahan selama 15 menit sebelum akhirnya kembali lengket.

.

Showcase Dio dan Sooyoung di klub vokal mereka pun akhirnya tiba. Dio nampak senewen karena ini pertama kalinya ia akan tampil duet. Selama ini dia selalu tampil dalam grup vokal atau choir. Aku bahkan harus menyuapinya karena ia merasa tidak lapar gara-gara nervous. Walaupun dia hanya menghabiskan separuh dari porsi yang biasanya ia makan pun tak masalah. Yang penting perutnya harus terisi sebelum pentas.

.

Aku dan keluarga kakakku langsung menempati tempat duduk sesuai dengan tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh panitia. Minho, Tao, dan Sehun masih pergi membeli cemilan dan minuman. Tadinya aku akan menemani mereka, tapi kakakku mencegahku.

.

"Biarkanlah mereka pergi bertiga. Minho bisa menjaga Tao dan Sehun dengan baik. Mereka sudah besar Suho-yah." katanya.

.

Aku hanya bisa menurut. Yah, ku rasa memang sudah waktunya untuk melepas mereka pelan-pelan agar mereka bisa belajar mandiri.

.

* * *

.

"Minho Hyung~! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao.

.

Minho yang sedari tadi menggandeng kedua adik sepupunya itu pun menjawab. "Kita ke backstage yuk. Kasih semangat ke Sooyoungie Noona dan Dio."

.

"Ah~ Ne. Tapi kita belum beli cemilan dan minuman." balas Tao.

.

"Nanti setelah kita dari backstage, Okay? Sehun-ah? Kau kenapa diam saja daritadi?" tanya Minho.

.

"Tadi aku lihat Kris Sonsaengnim disana." tunjuk Sehun pada stand makanan.

.

"Jinjja? Ku rasa Kris Sonsaengnim mengantar keponakannya yang ikut les vokal bareng Sooyoungie Noona dan Dio. Nanti kalau ketemu kita samperin." balas Minho.

.

Ketiganya pun tiba di backstage. Minho kemudian nampak mencari-cari ke sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak klub vokal.

.

"Sooyoungie Noona! Dio-yah!" teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

.

Sooyoung dan Dio yang merasa namanya dipanggil kemudian menoleh. Keduanya nampak sumringah melihat kedatangan Minho, Tao, dan Sehun.

.

"Noona! Kami datang menyemangati Noona dan Dio." kata Minho.

.

Sooyoung kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Minho. "Gurae. Terima kasih ya." ujarnya sambil bergantian mengelus rambut Tao dan Sehun.

.

Dio justru nampak nervous. "Dio-yah, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Minho.

.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku hanya merasa gugup karena ini pertama kalinya aku duet." balas Dio pelan.

.

"Aigooo, sudah ku bilang kau hanya perlu melakukan yang sudah pelatih kita ajarkan. Jangan khawatir. Okay?" kata Sooyoung.

.

Dio hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

.

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya. Kami harus bergabung dengan tema-teman yang lain. Kalian harus segera kembali ke tempat Appa. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kalian." kata Sooyoung kepada Minho, Tao, dan Sehun.

.

"Ne! Ayo kita kembali ke dalam ruangan!" Minho langsung menyeret kedua sepupunya lagi.

.

"Hyung kita masih harus beli cemilan dan minuman!" protes Tao.

.

"Aigooo~ Aku masih ingat Tao. Ayo ke stand makanan dulu." jawab Minho.

.

Ketiganya kemudian menuju ke stan makanan sambil bercengkerama.

.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Minho.

.

Tao nampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau popcorn saja. Toh showcase-nya tidak terlalu lama. Habis itu kan kita masih makan malam."

.

"Minumnya soda atau jus kalengan saja Hyung. Agak susah kalau kita harus membawa gelas." sambung Sehun.

.

"Gurae. Supaya cepat, kita bagi tugas. Aku akan beli popcorn, kalian beli minum. Ini uangnya kita bagi." kata Minho sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Tao dan Sehun. "Nanti kita langsung ketemu di pintu masuk. Okay?"

.

"Ne." balas Tao dan Sehun.

.

Mereka kemudian berpisah. Minho pergi membeli popcorn, sementara Tao dan Sehun pergi membeli minuman kaleng.

.

"Tao? Sehunie?"

.

Keduanya pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil keduanya.

.

"Kris Sonsaengnim!" teriak Tao. Tao dan Sehun kemudian menghampiri pelatih basket mereka. Karena kebiasaan kalau bertemu orang yang mereka kenal, mereka berdua langsung memeluk pelatih mereka itu. Kris sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan kedua anak itu. Tapi dia tak menolaknya. Ia justru membalas pelukan kedua anak itu dengan erat.

.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Kris.

.

"Sooyoungie Noona dan Dio Hyung akan pentas sebentar lagi." balas Tao sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangan tempat showcase berlangsung.

.

"Sooyoungie Noona itu kakak perempuan Minho Hyung. Dio Hyung itu saudara kembar kami yang satunya." sambung Sehun mencoba menjelaskan perkataan Tao.

.

Kris yang tadinya agak sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Tao pun akhirnya paham setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

.

"Ah, begitu. Terus kalian disini ngapain? Bukankah sebentar lagi pentasnya akan dimulai?" tanya Kris lagi.

.

"Kami mau beli cemilan dan minuman dulu. Tadi Minho Hyung menyuruh kami membeli minuman kalengan." balas Tao.

.

"Minho Hyung sendiri lagi beli popcorn." sambung Sehun.

.

"Kalian berbagi tugas?" tanya Kris mencoba memastikan perkataan dua bocah ini.

.

Keduanya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Kalian mau ku temani membeli minuman kaleng? Aku kebetulan mengantar keponakanku yang juga showcase dengan saudara kalian. Aku juga mau membeli minuman kaleng." tanya Kris.

.

Kedua bocah itu mengganggukkan kepalaya bersemangat. Mereka berdua pun langsung menggandeng tangan Kris. Tao di tangan kiri, Sehun di tangan kanan. Entah mengapa itu membuat hati Kris berbunga-bunga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ketiganya lalu menuju ke ruangan showcase sambil membawa plastik belanjaan mereka. Mereka disambut dengan Minho yang nampak khawatir.

.

"Aigooo-yah, ku pikir kalian berdua tersesat. Kamsahamnida Kris Sonsaengnim." ujar Minho sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada Kris.

.

"Tak apa Minho-yah. Kebetulan tadi aku bertemu mereka sewaktu akan membeli minuman kaleng." balas Kris.

.

"Hyung, Sonsaengnim yang membayar jus kaleng yang kita mau beli." ujar Tao sambil menyerahkan uang yang diterimanya dari Minho tadi.

.

"Jinjja? Aigooo, kami merepotkan Kris Sonsaengnim saja." kata Minho lagi.

.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." balas Kris.

.

"Minho-yah?" subuah suara kemudian mengagetkan Minho.

.

"Appa!" panggil Minho.

.

**DEG!** Kris seketika membeku begitu ia melihat wajah ayah Minho.

.

Siwon kemudian mendekati Minho.

.

"Kau kemana saja? Kami menunggumu dari tadi." tanya Siwon.

.

"Aku ke tempat Sooyoungie Noona dan Dio dulu sebelum membeli cemilan." jawabnya. "Oh iya. Appa, ini Kris Sonsaengnim, pelatih basket kami. Kris Sonsaengnim, ini Appaku."

.

Kris yang tadinya hanya bisa diam saat memandang Siwon dengan tatapan yang seakan tidak percaya akhirnya tersadar. "Ah, perkenalkan, saya Kris Wu, pelatih basket Minho, Tao dan Sehun." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

.

Siwon kemudian membalas uluran tangan itu. "Saya Choi Siwon, Appa Minho, Paman Tao dan Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kris-ssi."

.

"Siwon Appa, Kris Sonsaengnim mentraktir kita minuman kaleng." kata Tao pada Siwon.

.

"Kris Sonsaengnim menolak waktu kami mau mengganti uangnya." sambung Sehun.

.

"Jinjja? Aigooo. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Kris-ssi." kata Siwon.

.

"Aniyo. Tidak apa-apa, Siwon-ssi." balas Kris.

.

"Appa! Pentasnya sudah mau mulai!" teriak Minho.

.

"Ne! Sekali lagi terima kasih Kris-ssi. Kapan-kapan aku yang akan mentraktirmu." kata Siwon. "Kami masuk dulu ya. Pentas anak perempuanku dan keponakanku sudah mau mulai."

.

"Ne. Sampai ketemu lagi Siwon-ssi." ujar Kris.

.

Siwon kemudian menuntun ketiga anak itu ke dalam ruangan.

.

Kris sendiri merasa tercekat. Selama ini ia memang belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan orangtua Minho. Wajah Appa Minho langsung mengingatkannya kepada wajah belahan jiwanya yang selama ini ia cari. Ini tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. Nama marganya sama. Raut wajahnya pun nyaris sama. Yang berbeda hanya kesan keduanya. Appa Minho terkesan tegas berwibawa, tingginya pun nyaris sama dengan Kris. Sementara belahan jiwanya terkesan lebih manis dan penurut, tingginya pun lebih pendek dibanding Kris.

.

Mungkinkah?

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CUT!**

.

.

Sepertinya Kris merasa sudah ada titik terang. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita ini? Silahkan tunggu setelah jeda komersil berikut...

.

.

.

Alias

Tunggu di chapter berikut!

#dihajarpembaca

.

.

Selanjutnya saya akan merangkum jawaban untuk review yang sudah masuk

.

1. Wajah triplet Dio-Tao-Sehun. Hmmm~ Kalau saya sih membayangkan apa adanya mereka #walaugadamiripnyadengansuho XD Kalau pembaca mau membayangkan mereka seperti yang lain juga tidak masalah. Saya tidak membatasi imajinasi kalian. Itu semua terserah kepada pembaca. :D

.

2. Alur sama dengan ff di AFF? Terus terang saya juga pembaca tulisan itu, tapi kalau saya bilang sih beda, walau intinya Krisho sama-sama terpisah sekian tahun. Makin kesini pun saya rasa pembaca bisa membedakan. Di awal mungkin kesannya sama karena tema tulisan ini Krisho terpisah sekian tahun. Tapi setelah cerita berkembang, pembaca pasti tahu penokohan karakter tulisan saya berbeda dengan tulisan tersebut.

.

3. Kapan Krisho ketemu. Hmmm~ Itu juga masih misteri. Tapi kalo menurut alur yang sudah saya buat, mereka akan ketemu di saat menjelang akhir atau setidaknya dekat dengan akhir cerita. Cerita ini klimaksnya memang saat di pertemuan Krisho. Jadi, tetap stay tune kalau mau tahu. Hehe

.

Terakhir, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca, pemberi review, dan yang sudah menjadikan tulisan saya sebagai tulisan favorit mereka. Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah follow saya. Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya selanjutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	7. 6: Nyaris Bertemu

Waktu menulis pun semakin tergeser dengan pekerjaan dan aktivitas lain. =_=

Tapi sebisa mungkin saya akan meng-update paling tidak seminggu sekali.

.

Berikut adalah kelanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Tadinya aku ingin menunggu keponakanku di mobil saja. Tapi kejadian tadi mengubah niatku. Aku harus masuk ke dalam ruang showcase itu untuk memastikan rasa penasaranku.

.

Aku kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang showcase sambil menunjukkan tiket yang diberikan oleh keponakanku tadi sewaktu kami baru tiba di parkiran. Ruangan ini sudah terlalu ramai. Lampu ruangan pun sudah diredupkan.

.

Sungguh sial. Tempat duduk untuk keluarga keponakanku berada di barisan paling depan. Aku jadi tak bisa mencari keluarga Minho dengan leluasa karena itu pasti akan mengganggu orang yang ada di belakangku. Lagipula dengan cahaya redup begini, mana bisa aku melihat dengan jelas.

.

Aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku bahkan nyaris tak memperhatikan anak-anak yang menyanyi persis di depanku. Pikiranku hanya satu. Choi Suho.

.

Meski aku belum sepenuhnya yakin tapi aku bisa merasa ada titik terang. Sepuluh tahun sudah aku mencari tanpa hasil. Baru kali ini aku merasa bahwa dia ada di dekatku.

.

Mendadak aku tersadar. Jika benar paman Minho adalah Suho, maka Suho adalah ayah dari Tao, Sehun, dan satu orang kembaran mereka lagi. Suho sudah menikah?

.

Perasaanku pun menjadi campur aduk. Bagaimana kalau Suho sudah menikah? Bagaimana kalau ia sudah memiliki orang lain sebagai pendamping hidupnya? Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali? Bagaimana kalau...

.

Aaargh. Sial. Aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku pun mencoba tenang dan mencoba menikmati pertunjukan anak-anak untuk meredakan tensiku.

.

Aku masih berusaha untuk tenang dan mengendalikan diriku saat MC memperkenalkan dua anak yang akan tampil duet.

.

"Mari kita berikan sambutan yang meriah kepada Kim Taeyeon dan Choi Dio yang akan membawakan lagu _A Whole New World_!" teriak MC yang kemudian diikuti dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan para penonton.

.

Aku kemudian melongo saat aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil naik ke atas panggung bersama teman duetnya. Tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti kembaran Tao dan Sehun!

.

Aku memperhatikannya baik-baik. Tubuhnya memang lebih kecil dibanding kedua saudara kembarnya, tapi sikapnya seolah perpaduan antara Tao dan Sehun. Aku bisa merasakan anak itu memiliki rasa percaya diri yang cukup tinggi seperti Tao, tapi dia juga memiliki sedikit sifat pemalu seperti Sehun.

.

Aku kemudian terperangah ketika anak itu mulai menyanyi.

.

_I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide?_

_._

Segala gundah yang ku rasakan seolah-olah menghilang. Aku terhanyut pada suara yang dihasilkan oleh anak itu. Teman duet anak itu pun tak kalah bagusnya. Suara mereka yang saling bersahut-sahutan seakan membawaku ke saat dimana aku bisa melihat senyum dan tawa belahan jiwaku dengan jelas. Aku belum pernah melihat imajinasiku tentang dia bisa sejelas itu.

.

Dia seolah berada di depanku. Ia mendorongku pelan karena aku tiba-tiba mencium lehernya yang indah dari belakang. Ia tertawa sambil mencubit hidungku pelan. Aku kemudian menggendongnya menuju ke tempat tidurku. Aku lalu merebahkannya di atas kasur. Aku kemudian menggelitik pinggangnya sampai ia tertawa dengan keras. Aku lalu menatap wajahnya yang memerah karena tak berhenti tertawa. Aku lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Ia berhenti tertawa. Ia kaget karena aku tiba-tiba menciumnya. Aku lalu menciumnya lagi. Lebih pelan, lebih lama, lebih dalam. Hingga kemudian semua penglihatanku menjadi seperti layar berwarna putih.

.

_A whole new world_  
_That's where we'll be_  
_A thrilling chase_  
_A wondrous place_  
_For you and me_

_._

Kedua anak itu kemudian mengakhiri lagu mereka dengan indah. Keduanya lalu membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Para penonton kemudian memberikan tepuk tangan dengan sangat antusias.

.

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku. Aku mengusap wajahku dan mendapati bahwa wajahku basah karena air mata. Aku tak sadar kalau aku menangis selama aku mendengarkan dua anak tersebut menyanyi.

.

Aku pun mau tak mau harus mundur. Kalau memang Suho sudah memiliki pendamping, maka aku tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengganggu kebahagiaan keluarga mereka. Aku pun tak mungkin bisa membenci dan menyakiti hati Tao, Sehun, dan kembaran yang baru saja menyanyi. Jika benar Suho adalah ayah dari ketiga anak kembar itu, apa yang bisa ku perbuat?

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sooyoungie Noona! Dio-yah!" teriak Minho sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara. Tao dan Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti.

.

Dua anak yang dipanggil namanya itu kemudian mendekati mereka.

.

"Selamat ya Noona! Selamat Dio-yah! Tadi kalian hebat!" puji Minho kepada dua anak itu.

.

Dua anak yang dipuji hanya terkekeh pelan.

.

Tao dan Sehun lalu bergantian memeluk keduanya. "Selamat ya Noona! Hyung juga!" teriak mereka.

.

"Kamsahamnida Tao. Kamsahamnida Sehunie. Appa mana?" balas Sooyoung sambil menanyakan keberadaan keluarganya.

.

"Ah, tadi Appa sama Eomma menyuruh kami menjemput kalian langsung menuju mobil. Tadi kita bareng Suho Appa. Tapi karena kita tak sabar ingin ketemu kalian berdua, kami duluan kesini." jawab Minho.

.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa sampai terpisah jauh?" tanya Sooyoung.

.

"Kami kan kecil, jadi bisa menyelip di antara orang-orang banyak." jawab Minho enteng.

.

Sooyoung lalu menjitak kepala adiknya.

.

"Ah! Noona kenapa sih?" protes Minho.

.

"Suho Appa pasti khawatir mencari kalian tahu!" omel Sooyoung. "Kau jaga Dio, Tao, dan Sehun. Aku akan pergi mencari Suho Appa. Jangan kemana-mana! Tetap disini supaya aku bisa menemukan kalian kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan Suho Appa. Mengerti?" sambungnya sembari bergegas mencari pamannya.

.

"N... Ne." jawab Minho merasa bersalah.

.

Minho kemudian menuntun ketiga sepupu kembarnya ke tempat duduk yang berada di pojok ruangan di dekat situ.

.

"Dio-yah, kau nampak pucat. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minho ketika memperhatikan keadaan Dio.

.

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Aku cuma agak sedikit lapar. Tadi aku cuma makan sedikit." balas Dio.

.

"Ini Hyung, untung aku masih bawa sisa popcorn tadi." ujar Tao sambil menyodorkan sebungkus popcorn yang diambilnya dari saku celananya.

.

"Ah, aku juga menyimpan satu kaleng jus jeruk." seru Sehun sambil merogoh saku celananya. "Ini untuk Hyung." sambungnya sambil memberikan Dio sebotol jus kaleng yang belum dibuka.

.

"Gomawoyo dongsaeng-ah." balas Dio.

.

"Nah, untuk sementara kau makan ini saja dulu. Sooyoungie Noona tidak akan lama. Okay?" ujar Minho sambil memegang dahi Dio. "Kau agak sedikit panas. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku hanya kelaparan dan sedikit capek." balas Dio sambil mengunyah popcorn yang diberikan Tao dengan lahap.

.

"Pelan-pelan. Kau bisa tersedak." ujar Minho mengingatkan. Minho lalu membuka jus kaleng dari Sehun yang Dio letakkan di samping tempat duduknya. "Ini, minum dulu."

.

Dio kemudian menyambar jus kaleng itu dan meminumnya.

.

"Aigooo, kau pasti benar-benar lapar." kata Minho sambil membelai rambut Dio pelan.

.

Tak lama kemudian Sooyoung dan Suho datang menghampiri mereka.

.

"Appa!" teriak Tao dan Sehun.

.

"Aigooo, kalian ini. Untung Sooyoungie bisa membawaku kesini dengan cepat." kata Suho khawatir.

.

"Suho Appa, maafkan aku. Tadi aku yang langsung menarik Tao dan Sehun supaya bisa cepat ketemu Sooyoungie Noona dan Dio." kata Minho menyesal.

.

"Gwaenchana, Minho-yah. Lain kali tidak boleh diulangi ya?" balas Suho sambil mengelus rambut Minho yang tengah menundukkan kepalaya.

.

"Ne, Minho janji." sahut Minho sambil memeluk Suho.

.

"Appa, aku lapar." rengek Dio. Popcorn dari Tao dan jus kaleng dari Sehun sudah dihabiskannya.

.

Suho lalu melihat Dio yang agak sedikit pucat.

.

"Baiklah, Appa akan membelikanmu sesuatu sebelum kita ke mobil. Kalian mau _hotdog_?" tanya Suho kepada semua anak-anak.

.

"Ne!" teriak mereka serempak.

.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita ke stand makanan!" ajak Suho.

.

"Appa, gendong~" pinta Dio manja.

.

Keempat saudaranya hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Dio yang tiba-tiba manja. Dio memang jarang sekali manja karena dia terbiasa menjadi kakak yang memanjakan dua saudara kembarnya.

.

"Baiklah." ujar Suho sambil menggendong Dio. "Sooyoungie, tolong kau pegang Sehunie. Minho, tolong kau pegang Tao." sambungnya lagi.

.

Keempat anak tersebut langsung bergerak sesuai dengan petunjuk Suho. Mereka kemudian bergegas menuju ke stand yang menjual _hotdog _sebelum mereka akhirnya menuju ke tempat parkir mobil.

.

_Kris PoV_

Aku sekilas bisa mendengar suara yang seingatku seperti suara Suho samar-samar. Andai saja tempat ini tidak seramai ini, aku pasti bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Tempat ini dipenuhi oleh keluarga anak-anak yang tampil pentas.

.

"Kris _Jiù_!" teriakan keponakanku memecah konsentrasiku mencari suara yang tadi ku dengar.

.

"Henry! Ayo kesini! _Jiù_ tak bisa kesitu!" teriakku karena memang posisiku seperti terhalangi oleh sekelompok manusia dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Hanya anak kecil yang bisa menerobos penghalang ini.

.

Keponakanku itu dengan mudahnya menerobos gerombolan manusia tersebut. "_Zhùhè_! Kau tadi hebat." ujarku sambil menggendongnya.

.

"_Xie xie ni Jiù_." balas bocah itu. Kami memang masih menggunakan sedikit bahasa mandarin kalau sedang bercakap-cakap.

.

"Kau lapar? Ayo kita makan dulu sebelum kita ke rumah sakit. _Mama_-mu masih harus menjaga _Meimei_-mu disana. _Baba_-mu baru akan tiba besok pagi. Pesawatnya pasti masih ada di langit sekarang." ujarku.

.

Saat ini kakak perempuanku, Victoria, sedang menjaga anak perempuannya, Amber, yang baru kemarin masuk rumah sakit karena demam tinggi. Suaminya sendiri, Zhoumi Ge, sedang melakukan dinas pekerjaan di New York. Ia baru bisa menyelesaikan semua tugasnya hari ini, jadi ia baru bisa kembali kesini setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai. Jadi hanya aku yang bisa menemani keponakanku ini.

.

"Eung." balas anak itu pelan.

.

"Henry mau makan apa? Biar _Jiù_ belikan." ajakku.

.

Anak itu kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Jajjangmyeon."

.

"Okay, malam ini kita makan jajjangmyeon." ujarku sambil mencoba menerobos ke tempat parkir.

.

Sesaat ku bisa melihat siluet seorang laki-laki yang juga sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki melintas beberapa meter di sampingku. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena ketutupan badan anak yang digendongnya. Tapi kalau aku tidak salah ingat, anak yang digendong itu nampak seperti kembaran Tao dan Sehun.

.

"Kris Sonsaengnim!" teriakan beberapa anak kemudian menyadarkanku. Aku kemudian menoleh ke bawah.

.

"Minho? Tao? Sehun?" aku melihat Minho yang menggandeng Tao, sedangkan Sehun digandeng seorang anak perempuan.

.

"Sonsaengnim, ini kakak perempuanku. Maaf kami terburu-buru. Aku takut terpisah lagi dengan Pamanku." sahut Minho.

.

"Gurae. Sampai ketemu besok ya?" balasku.

.

Mereka berempat kemudian bergerak menuju ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

.

"Minho! Sooyoungie!" aku bisa mendengar suara yang memanggil Minho samar-samar. Suara itu semakin mengingatkanku pada suara Suho. Aku mencoba mencari sumber suara itu.

.

Kerumunan manusia ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya kalau tempat ini terlalu ramai?

.

"_ Jiù_, Henry lapar." suara bocah yang ku gendong ini pun mengakhiri pencarian yang baru saja akan ku mulai.

.

"Ah, ne." Aku kemudian bergegas menuju mobilku. Bagaimanapun juga bocah ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tak tega melihatnya kelaparan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Malam itu aku tak bisa tenang. Setelah mengantar Henry ke rumah sakit untuk menjumpai ibu dan adik perempuannya, aku masih harus menemani Henry di rumah kakak perempuanku, hingga keesokan paginya. Keadaan keponakanku yang sakit masih belum terlalu membaik sehingga ia tak bisa ditinggal. _Baba_ Henry sendiri baru akan tiba jam 11 pagi. Aku baru bisa merdeka setelah itu.

.

Aku sudah membolak-balikkan badanku beberapa kali. Aku berusaha mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan badanku. Semua itu sia-sia. Mataku tak juga terpejam. Aku kemudian memutuskan bangun dan pergi ke beranda belakang rumah untuk menikmati angin malam.

.

Malam ini angin berhembus pelan. Udara pun tidak terlalu dingin. Bulan pun nampak menggantung malu-malu karena hanya memperlihatkan dirinya hanya secuil.

.

Aku pun teringat masa lalu. Suho pernah bilang bulan sabit seperti ini adalah salah satu siklus bulan favoritnya selain saat bulan purnama. Bulan sabit yang terlihat malu-malu itu ibarat awal dan akhir dari sebuah siklus bulan. Bulan akan menampakkan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya pada saat puncak siklus bulan, ia akan menampakkan dirinya seluruhnya dan bersinar sempurna saat bulan purnama tiba. Kemudian cahaya bulan akan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit hingga ia tak lagi menampakkan diri. Itu adalah saat terakhir fase siklus bulan sebelum ia menampakkan dirinya lagi.

.

Suho selalu suka memandang bulan. Tak heran jika tempat favoritnya adalah planetarium yang berada di puncak bukit yang terletak jauh di dalam hutan. Suho akan selalu kesana jika melihat bulan sabit atau bulan purnama. Suho pernah berkata tempat terbaik untuk melihat bulan adalah tempat yang minim cahaya. Aku baru tahu maksud perkataannya itu sekarang.

.

Letak rumah kakak perempuanku memang berada di puncak bukit. Belakang rumahnya ini pun langsung berbatasan dengan gunung. Saat malam tiba, belakang rumah akan selalu gelap gulita. Seperti malam ini, bulan nampak bersinar begitu dingin meski ia ditemani jutaan bintang.

_._

_Kris Flashback_

_._

_Anak itu pasti sudah gila. Ini sudah jam 7 malam dan ia nekat menerobos hutan menuju planetarium yang berada di atas bukit. Apa katanya tadi? Melihat bulan? Jauh-jauh kesana hanya untuk melihat bulan?_

_._

_Ia berjalan begitu cepat. Jalan setapak ini memang cukup besar. Tapi itu tak membuat jalan setapak ini aman. Banyak semak belukar di sepanjang sisi jalan. Belum lagi ranting pohon yang menjuntai ke bawah yang akan menghalangi jalanmu._

_._

_Kami hanya membawa satu buah senter kecil karena hanya itu yang bisa ku sambar sewaktu ia segera menarik tanganku._

_._

_Ia bersenandung pelan memecah keheningan yang ada. Suara hutan di malam hari memang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Setidaknya kami harus berhati-hati agar tak mengganggu binatang nokturnal yang berkeliaran bebas._

_._

_Satu jam kemudian akhirnya kami sampai di atas bukit. Planetarium itu memang sudah tua dan jarang sekali digunakan. Planetarium ini hanya digunakan sesekali oleh klub astronomi amatir._

_._

_Ia kemudian menggelar tikar kecil yang dibawanya dan mengajakku duduk. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti karena aku lelah. Berjalan satu jam ke dalam hutan di malam hari? Yang benar saja._

_._

_Ia lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepadaku. Aku langsung menyambarnya karena kerongkonganku sangat kering._

_._

_Ia sendiri langsung menekuk kakinya ke dadanya sambil menengadah ke angkasa. Ia nampak sumringah karena tidak ada awan yang menghalangi ia menikmati bulan dan bintang._

_._

_Aku mencoba mengikutinya tapi aku tak mengerti apa bagusnya sih melihat benda langit seperti ini? Bagiku bulan dan bintang itu tak lebih dari sebuah benda. Yang ku tahu, bulan adalah satelit bumi sedangkan bintang kurang lebih sama dengan matahari. Aku bahkan tak cukup tertarik untuk mempelajari astronomi lebih dari itu._

_._

_Aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya yang terlihat begitu sumringah. Wajahnya nampak bercahaya seperti cahaya bulan. Manik matanya yang berbinar-binar itu pun tak kalah indahnya dengan jutaan bintang di atas kami._

_._

_Saat itu aku pun berpikir, kalau aku bisa melihat bulan dan bintang sedekat ini, untuk apa aku jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk mengamati benda langit yang tak akan bisa aku sentuh?_

_._

_Aku kemudian bangkit lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Ia nampak tak menghiraukanku. Ia begitu asyiknya mengamati angkasa hingga ia seperti mengabaikanku._

_._

_Aku kemudian melihat lehernya yang berkilauan seperti pualam. Aku tergoda. Aku kemudian menyesap lehernya itu dalam-dalam._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**CUT!**

.

.

Warning!

Chapter berikutnya 17+!

Untung dari awal saya sudah pakai rate M. #sigh

.

Merangkum review yang masuk:

.

1. Kapan Krisho ketemu? Hmmm~ Yang pasti bakal ketemu kok. Walau di chapter ini pembaca lagi-lagi saya troll dengan adegan dimana mereka seharusnya bisa ketemu tapi ternyata tidak. Namanya juga efek drama #eh? Hehe

.

2. Ending. Walau awalnya saya beri genre Angst, tulisan ini akan tetap Happy Ending kok. Saya beri label Angst karena saya pikir itu buat feel karakter Kris di tulisan ini. Jadi nggak _pure_ Angst juga karena dominan efek Drama-nya. Sebagai bocoran, tulisan ini sepertinya mungkin bakal tamat 2 atau 3 chapter lagi ditambah 1 chapter epilogue. Sekarang saya masih harus mengurai benang merah yang ada dalam imajinasi saya supaya bisa nyambung dengan ending yang sudah saya bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

Terakhir, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca, pemberi review, dan yang sudah menjadikan tulisan saya sebagai tulisan favorit mereka. Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah follow saya. Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya selanjutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	8. 7: Misi Rahasia

WARNING!

.

Ada adegan 17+

.

Tapi kalau ada yang ngintip, lewati saja bagian yang dicetak miring.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ia bergidik geli. "Kris! Geli tahu." protesnya. Ia masih tak melepaskan pandangannya pada benda langit itu._

_._

_Aku merasa tak sabar lagi. Darahku seakan bergolak hingga ubun-ubunku rasanya seperti mendidih._

_._

_Aku kemudian meraih dagunya dan melumat bibirnya yang ranum itu dengan rakus._

_._

_Matanya terbelalak. Ia kaget dengan seranganku yang mendadak. Aku tak serta merta menghentikan lumatanku. Aku membawanya semakin erat ke dalam pelukanku._

_._

_Awalnya ia mencoba menolakku. Tapi aku tahu itu karena dia masih malu-malu. Aku kemudian semakin menggencarkan seranganku. Dia pun takhluk._

_._

_Aku kemudian melepas bibirku dari bibirnya. Wajahnya nampak bersemu kemerahan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seakan tak berani menatap mataku. Aku kemudian membuatnya menatap mataku._

_._

_Tatapan mata itu begitu sejuk. Aku pun tak bisa lagi mengontrol diriku. Aku kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. _

_._

_Ku rasa ia pun tahu. Saat aku memeluknya, gundukan di dalam celanaku ini sudah semakin meronta-ronta._

_._

_Badannya sedikit gemetar ketika aku menggesek-gesekkan gundukanku itu ke badannya._

_._

_"Kris... kita ini... di... ruangan terbuka..." sahutnya pelan._

_._

_"Tak ada manusia lain selain kita berdua. Kau tak perlu malu kalau ada burung hantu yang mengintip." balasku lagi sambil menyesap lehernya dalam-dalam._

_._

_Ia mengerang pelan._

_._

_Cukup sudah. Aku sudah tak tahan._

_._

_Aku menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian. Ia mendesah pelan sewaktu aku meremas bongkahan bokongnya dengan gemas. Ia sudah tak menolak. Aku pun tak lagi menahan diriku._

_._

_Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pakaian kami tercecer di atas rumput. Desahan kami pun semakin kencang. Kami berdua bergelut seolah tiada hari esok. Kami bercinta dengan panasnya disaksikan oleh rembulan dan jutaan bintang. _

_._

_Malam itu serasa menjadi malam yang begitu panjang. Malam yang sebetulnya agak dingin itu pun tak kami rasakan saat kedua raga kami bergumul menjadi satu. Badan kami terasa panas saat kulit kami bertemu. Darah kami seolah mendidih._

_._

_Desahannya begitu membuatku terangsang hebat saat aku perlahan-lahan melesakkan tanda kejantananku ke dalam tubuhnya. Aku menggeliat tak karuan menahan sensasi yang begitu hebat._

_._

_Selalu ada sensasi yang luar biasa ketika kulit kami bersentuhan. Lenguhan kami memecah keheningan malam saat setiap senti aku memasuki tubuhnya. Darah ini bergolak begitu membara. Kami tak bisa berhenti sampai kami bersama-sama menuju puncak tertinggi._

_._

_Ia lalu menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. Klimaks kami semakin mendekat._

_._

_Desahan kami pun semakin keras._

_._

_Ia pun nampak membusungkan dadanya dan meremas tanganku dengan kuat. Aku pun merasa sebentar lagi muatanku akan terlepas._

_._

_Kami mengerang begitu keras saat kami mencapai klimaks._

_._

_Aku kemudian merebahkan diri di atas dadanya yang bergerak naik turun. Paru-paru kami seolah kehabisan oksigen setelah kami selesai bercinta. Nafasnya pun masih berderu kencang. Peluh membanjiri tubuh kami._

_._

_Aku melihat wajahnya yang kemerahan. Ia terlalu menggoda. Aku lalu mengecup dahinya pelan. Ia pun membenamkan wajahnya di pelukanku. Kami pun terdiam tanpa kata. Menikmati setiap detik yang ada sebelum kami pulang._

_._

_Malam itu aku menggendongnya pulang menuju apartemenku. Aku sepertinya agak terlalu bersemangat sewaktu kami bercinta hingga ia agak sulit berjalan. Aku kemudian menghubungi Lay, teman sekamarnya di asrama kampus, kalau dia akan bermalam di tempatku._

_._

_Aku berjalan pelan-pelan. Dia nampaknya tertidur karena kelelahan. Aku pun tak tega untuk membangunkannya._

_._

_Aku sampai di apartemenku jam 11 malam. Perjalanan pulang ini ku tempuh dua kali lebih lama dibanding ketika kami pergi ke sana. Hampir dua jam menggendongnya pun tak terasa begitu lama._

_._

_Aku kemudian membaringkannya di atas tempat tidurku. Ku lepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya pelan-pelan dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Aku lalu melepas jaketnya pelan-pelan. Setelah itu aku juga melepaskan celana jinsnya hati-hati. Sirkulasi darah tidak baik kalau tidur menggunakan pakaian casual seperti ini._

_._

_Aku tersenyum sendiri saat melihat lehernya yang putih itu dipenuhi bekas cupang kemerahan akibat perbuatanku. Aku kemudian bersiap-siap tidur._

_._

_Aku lalu berbaring di sampingnya, merapatkan selimut untuk kami berdua, dan mematikan lampu meja. Aku kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku hati-hati, lalu melingkarkan lenganku di bahunya._

_._

_Aku lalu mengecup dahinya pelan sebelum aku pun tertidur._

_._

_Dia itu laki-laki. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku terbang melayang ke nirwana._

.

Aku kemudian dikejutkan oleh suara cicitan burung yang sudah keluar dari sarangnya mencari makan. Tak terasa semburat cahaya mentari mulai menerobos gelapnya malam. Sudah pagi rupanya.

.

Aku lalu merasa ada yang aneh dengan celana pendekku. Aku melihat ada noda basah yang terpampang jelas disana. Aku kemudian mengeceknya hingga ke celana dalamku.

.

Tanpa sadar ternyata aku mengeluarkan sperma saat aku flashback ke masa lalu.

.

Aku kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku harus mandi dan mengganti pakaianku sebelum membangunkan Henry yang harus berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi itu aku sama sekali tak fokus bekerja. Aku ngantuk berat. Seharian menjaga keponakanku kemudian ditambah lagi semalam aku tak bisa tidur. Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

.

Aku berusaha untuk fokus mengerjakan tugas terjemahanku. Untunglah kali ini pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya beberapa buah surat dan nota perjanjian yang harus diterjemahkan. Aku pun menyesap gelas kopiku yang entah sudah gelas keberapa. Nampaknya aku tak akan bisa melatih basket hari ini kalau kondisiku seperti ini.

.

Aku kemudian menelpon klub basket dan meminta ijin karena sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Untunglah mereka memberi ijin.

.

Aku lalu minta ijin pulang dari kantor saat semua pekerjaanku selesai.

.

Di apartemenku pun aku hanya mampu berguling-guling kesana kemari di atas tempat tidurku. Aku sebenarnya mengantuk sekali tapi anehnya aku tak bisa tidur.

.

Udara di luar sebenarnya cukup panas. Aku pun sudah menyalakan AC agar suhu kamarku tetap sejuk.

.

Saat itu aku teringat saran Suho entah berapa tahun yang lalu. Mandi air dingin, atau kalau bisa berendam di air hangat. Air hangat bagus untuk membuat otot-otot yang tegang menjadi rileks dan membuat sirkulasi darah menjadi lancar. Air dingin bagus untuk menyegarkan tubuh yang penat dan mendinginkan suhu tubuh. Karena itu menggunakan air hangat lebih baik jika ingin merilekskan badan.

.

Setelah mandi, pakai baju yang longgar. Sirkulasi darah yang sudah lancar sewaktu mandi air hangat harus tetap dipertahankan. Pakaian longgar tidak akan mengganggu sirkulasi darah karena tidak memberi tekanan seperti sewaktu menggunakan pakaian ketat.

.

Setelah itu minum air hangat. Mandi air hangat akan membantu merilekskan badan dari luar. Minum air hangat akan membantu merilekskan badan dari dalam.

.

Suhu ruangan pun cukup 27 derajat celcius atau standar suhu ruangan. Badan yang rileks setelah mandi dan minum air hangat setidaknya harus dipertahankan lagi sebentar. Hal itu dilakukan agar suhu tubuh tidak langsung turun drastis.

.

Aku kemudian mengikuti step-step itu dan akhirnya bisa tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku terbangun jam setengah 5 sore. Aku bisa tidur selama 3 jam. Badanku pun sudah kembali segar. Aku kemudian meneguk segelas air dingin.

.

Aku kemudian berpikir, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tak pernah berada di rumah secepat ini sebelumnya. Mau membersihkan apartemen? Rasanya apartemen ini masih cukup bersih. Aku juga jarang kedatangan tamu karena pasti lebih sering ketemuan di luar. Lagipula aku jarang menggunakan dapur, jadi sudah pasti jarang ada piring atau gelas kotor. Pakaian pun sudah aku laundry. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan di rumah sore itu.

.

Aku melihat kalender. Masih hari Senin. Aku pun teringat jadwal basket Minho, Tao, dan Sehun.

.

Itu dia!

.

Aku bisa membuntuti ketiga anak itu untuk mencari tahu siapa ayah Tao dan Sehun!

.

Astaga! Aku bisa jadi jenius juga rupanya.

.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Belum pernah aku merasa seantusias ini dalam beberapa tahun belakangan.

.

Aku kemudian bergegas bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi rahasiaku hari ini: menjadi stalker tiga bocah kecil.

.

Aku membawa dua botol air mineral dan sepotong roti coklat yang untungnya masih ada di dalam kulkas. Aku kemudian menyambar kacamata hitamku dan sebuah teropong yang dulu sering ku gunakan sewaktu masih sering jalan-jalan mendaki gunung.

.

Kacamata hitam siap. Teropong siap. Makanan dan minuman cukup siap. Nanti aku bisa membeli makanan lain di jalan.

.

Aku lalu menyambar kunci mobilku dan bergegas menuju klub basket.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Untungnya aku tiba tepat saat seorang perempuan paruh baya menjemput tiga bocah itu. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar Tao yang memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan Eomma. Apakah wanita itu ibu Tao dan Sehun?

.

Ah, bodoh amat. Yang penting aku harus membuntuti mobil mereka pelan-pelan.

.

Mobil itu kemudian menuju tempat les vokal tempat kemarin keponakanku mengadakan showcase. Mereka pasti menjemput saudara kembar yang satunya.

.

Dugaanku benar. Sesosok anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil dari Tao dan Sehun pun mendekati mobil itu. Kalau aku tak salah ingat, anak perempuan itu pasti kakak perempuannya Minho.

.

Mobil itu kemudian kembali bergerak setelah kedua anak itu masuk ke dalamnya. Aku pun langsung mengikuti mereka lagi.

.

Kali ini mereka menuju ke sebuah kompleks apartemen yang cukup elit. Hanya penghuninya yang saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam. Aku kemudian memarkir mobilku di seberang jalan tepat di depan pintu masuk apartemen itu.

.

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk menunggu satu hingga dua jam lagi. Aku lalu menuju ke mini market yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ. Aku kemudian membeli dua kaleng kopi dingin dan satu bungkus biskuit cokelat. Aku nyaris tak pernah ngemil snack jadi agak bingung mau beli apa.

.

Tepat saat perutku mulai keroncongan, di taman depan apartemen yang ku amati itu berjejer penjual snack seperti _kimchi jeon_, _ddokbokki_, _omuk_, dan aneka jajanan lainnya.

.

Aku pun tak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Aku segera menyambar dua tusuk _omuk_ lalu memakan seporsi _dookbokki_. Aku lalu membeli dua potong _kimchi jeon _ untuk aku makan di mobil.

.

Aku lalu menggunakan teropongku untuk melihat-lihat pintu masuk apartemen itu. Tak ada yang berarti.

.

Aku pun sudah akan menstater mobilku ketika aku kemudian melihat sesosok laki-laki berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Rasanya orang itu tak asing. Aku kemudian tersadar. Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu. Itu Suho! Tidak salah lagi itu SUHO!

.

Aku baru membuka pintu mobilku saat aku melihat dia masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Aku tak bisa mengejarnya karena terlalu banyak mobil yang melintas. SIAL!

.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku sudah sedekat ini dengan pencarianku selama sepuluh tahun ini. Tidak mungkin aku melepaskannya begitu saja.

.

Tepat jam setengah 8 malam aku melihat Suho dan tiga anak kecil keluar dari apartemen itu. Mereka lalu berlari menuju halte bus yang ada di dekat situ saat ada bus yang berhenti. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mengejarnya.

.

Aku kemudian membuntuti bus itu. Setengah jam kemudian bus itu berhenti dan ku lihat Suho dan tiga anak itu turun.

.

Aku kemudian melihat kaca sen-ku. Gawat. Kantung mata tebal, daerah mulut belepotan minyak karena habis makan _kimchi jeon_, rambut lepek, baju yang setengah basah karena keringatan. Aku yakin bau badanku pun tak akan kalah kecutnya dibanding dengan air perasan lemon. Aku tak mungkin menampakkan diriku yang seperti ini di depan Suho.

.

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikutinya diam-diam dari kejauhan. Aku memarkir mobilku di ujung jalan. Aku mengenakan kacamata hitamku sambil berjalan pelan-pelan.

.

Samar-samar ku dengar mereka sedang bercengkerama mengenai kegiatan tiga anak itu di sekolah. Aku berusaha mempertahankan jarak 30 meter darinya. Aku tak bisa lebih dekat lagi karena terlalu riskan.

.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke sebuah kompleks apartemen yang lebih sederhana. Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan jejak saat mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung. Tidak salah lagi ini pasti apartemen mereka!

.

Aku kemudian menyudahi misiku membuntuti tiga bocah itu. Yang penting aku sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa Suho adalah benar-benar ayah dari Tao, Sehun, dan satu lagi kembaran mereka yang sempat duet lagu Aladdin waktu itu. Satu poin plus lagi, aku jadi tahu kompleks apartemen dimana mereka tinggal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku bersiul-siul santai selama perjalanan pulang ke apartemenku.

.

Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang selama ini ku cari. Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

Tapi senyumku itu tak bertahan lama ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan apartemenku sambil berkacak pinggang. Matanya seperti mengeluarkan api yang bisa membakar seisi apartemen.

.

"Kris Hyung dari mana saja." ucapnya mengintimidasi.

.

Aku jadi salah tingkah.

.

"Anu..." aku tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataanku.

.

"Kris Hyung bawa _handphone_ kan?" tanyanya lagi tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

.

Aku kemudian merogoh kantong celanaku. Ku ambil hapeku dan ku lihat ada 100 panggilan masuk yang tak ku jawab dan 75 sms yang tak ku baca. Semua dari Chanyeol.

.

"Hyung tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku sewaktu bos bilang Hyung tidak masuk karena sakit?" lanjutnya semakin mengintimidasi.

.

"Ah, itu... itu..." aku tergagap.

.

Chanyeol kemudian mendekatiku pelan-pelan.

.

Aku hanya bisa diam di tempat. Anak ini kalau marah ternyata bisa menyeramkan juga.

.

Dia pun kemudian semakin mendekat.

.

Satu langkah.

.

Dua langkah.

.

Tiga langkah.

.

Jarak di antara kami semakin dekat.

.

Ia kemudian hanya berjarak satu langkah dariku.

.

Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Ia lalu mengangkatnya pelan-pelan dan dengan kecepatan tinggi kepalan tangan kanannya itu mendarat telak di kepalaku.

.

"Awww!" teriakku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang habis kena jitak.

.

"Hyung jangan bikin khawatir dong. Ku pikir Hyung sakit kayak apa sampai tidak bisa masuk melatih. Telepon dan sms ku pun tak Hyung balas. Hyung pikir aku tidak khawatir." cerca Chanyeol.

.

Aku pun tak bisa marah kalau sudah begini. Aku memang sudah seperti kakak dan _role model_ bagi Chanyeol. Dulu, dia sendiri yang berkata kepadaku begitu.

.

Ku lihat matanya pun berkaca-kaca.

.

Aku kemudian menghampirinya dan meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. "Maafkan Hyung."

.

Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku.

.

Ia pun menggeleng.

.

Ia pasti sudah menunggu sejak ia pulang melatih basket. Itu berarti sudah sekitar 2 jam ia menungguku di depan apartemenku.

.

Tak lama perutnya yang keroncongan pun bersenadung kencang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu.

.

Aku pun tersenyum.

.

"Kalau begitu Hyung traktir makan malam. Bagaimana?" ajakku.

.

Ia melihatku seolah tak percaya.

.

"Tapi tunggu Hyung mandi dulu ya."

.

Aku kemudian mengajaknya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Aku lalu bergegas mandi dan mengganti pakaianku.

.

Malam itu kami makan besar. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan syukur karena pencarianku selama ini akhirnya mendapat titik terang. Bahkan terlalu terang karena yang aku cari sudah ada di depan mataku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CUT!**

**.**

**.**

Maaf kalau adegan 17+ kurang frontal. Rasanya adegan 17+ untuk tulisan saya kedepannya mungkin juga akan seperti ini. Selain karena _taste_ saya, mungkin juga pengaruh dari mood sewaktu saya menulis tulisan ini. Agak aneh rasanya kalau terlalu blak-blakan sementara _writing style_ saya seperti ini.

.

Merangkum review yang masuk :

.

1. Kapan Krisho ketemu? Sekadar bocoran, Krisho akan ketemu di chapter berikutnya! Seperti yang saya bocorkan di chapter sebelumnya, tulisan ini akan tamat sekitar 2 chapter lagi. Chapter berikut akan menjadi puncak cerita. yaitu Kris akhirnya bertemu dengan Suho. Chapter terakhir akan fokus di ending, yaitu mempersatukan Krisho. Mungkin akan ada chapter epilogue atau mungkin juga akan saya gabung di chapter terakhir kalau epilogue-nya kurang dari 1000 kata.

.

2. Slight couple. Saya tidak berpikir sejauh itu sebenarnya. Tapi kalau saya baca ulang, ada sedikit Kris-Chanyeol disini. Untuk Suho sendiri, saya rasa tidak karena sedari awal saya membuat karakternya fokus dengan tiga bocah kesayangannya. Alasan lebih lanjut akan saya muat di chapter ending.

.

Terakhir, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca, pemberi review, dan yang sudah menjadikan tulisan saya sebagai tulisan favorit mereka. Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah follow saya. Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya selanjutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	9. 8: Pertemuan 2 Insan

.

.

.

.

.

_Kris PoV_

Sejak aku mengetahui dimana Suho tinggal, aku tak ubahnya menjadi seorang stalker. Aku bahkan rela bangun lebih pagi untuk mengetahui keseharian Suho.

.

Setiap jam 6 pagi aku sudah nongkrong di seberang jalan tempat ku kemarin mengintai. Aku menunggu Suho keluar dari apartemen. Aku kemudian membuntutinya saat Suho mengantar anak-anaknya ke sekolah. Aku pun akhirnya tahu dimana Suho bekerja.

.

Setelah satu minggu pun, pengintaianku tidak banyak berubah. Rutinitas mereka hampir selalu sama.

.

Aku masih memikirkan cara bagaimana aku menemuinya. Makan malam romantis rasanya terlalu kekanakan untuk kami lakukan sekarang. Lagipula Suho sudah punya anak. Aku jadi ragu.

.

Tao dan Sehun pun benar-benar berhasil mencuri hatiku. Melihat wajah polos mereka saat mereka ku latih basket membuat hatiku serasa terbang melayang. Itu membuat hatiku menjadi semakin ragu.

.

Istri Suho pasti orang yang baik. Melihat wajah Suho yang sumringah dan melihat ketiga anak kembar itu tumbuh membuatku yakin. Aku tak akan bisa mengganggu keharmonisan keluarga itu.

.

Mungkin saat ini yang bisa ku lakukan hanya satu : meminta maaf kepada Suho. Walau aku ingin, tapi aku rasanya tak akan bisa memiliki Suho. Biar bagaimana pun, kalau aku nekad itu akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarga Suho yang sekarang.

.

Ya, saat hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku lalu berpikir, bagaimana sebaiknya aku memunculkan diriku pada Suho. Aku tak mungkin muncul tiba-tiba begitu saja seperti jin lampu-nya Aladdin. Aku harus merencanakan semuanya secara hati-hati. Aku sadar ada kemungkinan besar Suho akan menolak kehadiranku.

.

Aku pun harus memikirkan ketiga anak kembar Suho dan kemungkinan besar istri Suho. Aku lalu melihat mobilku. Walau tidak terlalu besar, rasanya cukup kalau aku mengantar Suho dan ketiga anak kembarnya itu pulang dari apartemen elit itu menuju ke apartemen mereka.

.

Itu dia!

.

Aku bisa berpura-pura lewat di dekat stasiun bis yang biasanya mereka tumpangi saat mereka dari apartemen elit itu! Lalu aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku sebagai pelatih basket Tao dan Sehun. Suho pasti tidak akan menolak kalau aku mengantarkan mereka pulang!

.

Ternyata aku lumayan jenius juga kalau kepepet begini.

.

.

.

.

.

_Suho PoV_

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku dan ketiga anakku. Mulai dari saat aku mengantar ketiga anakku ke sekolah, saat aku berangkat ke kantor, hingga saat kami berempat pulang dari apartemen kakak laki-lakiku sampai kami tiba di apartemen kami.

.

Meski aku khawatir akan keselamatan ketiga anakku, tapi aku setidaknya yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Di sekolah, setidaknya ada dua keponakanku dan kakak iparku yang bisa menjaga mereka. Saat mereka ada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler pun, jadwal ketiga anakku sama dengan jadwal dua keponakanku karena kakak iparku yang mengurus jadwal kegiatan anak-anak. Mereka pun langsung dijemput oleh kakak iparku setelah jadwal kurikuler mereka selesai. Boleh dikatakan ketiga anakku akan selalu berada dalam pengawasan kakak ipar dan dua keponakanku.

.

Tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja yang berlebihan. Aku jelas bukan orang yang kelebihan uang. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari masalah. Aku pun merasa tidak memiliki musuh.

.

Semoga saja ini hanya perasaanku saja.

.

"Suho?"

.

Suara kakak laki-lakiku itu kemudian menyadarkanku.

.

"Ah, ne?"

.

"Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini Hyung lihat kau sering melamun. Ada masalah apa?"

.

"Ah, aniya. Hanya kepikiran masalah pekerjaan." jawabku berbohong.

.

Ia lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku.

.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke meja makan. Anak-anak sudah menunggu."

.

Aku hanya menurut sewaktu ia menyeretku ke meja makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau pulang? Sepertinya diluar mau hujan loh." kata kakak laki-lakiku.

.

"Menginaplah disini. Toh, besok kan tanggal merah." sambung kakak iparku.

.

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

.

"Joesonghaeyo Hyung, Noona. Aku masih banyak kerjaan di rumah." tolakku.

.

"Kalau begitu Hyung antar sampai ke apartemenmu." tawar kakak laki-lakiku.

.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Tidak perlu repot." tolakku lagi.

.

Kakak laki-laki dan kakak iparku kemudian menyerah.

.

"Ya sudah. Hubungi Hyung kalau ada apa-apa, arra?"

.

"Ne. Dio! Tao! Sehunie! Ayo pamit ke Siwon Appa dan Yoona Eomma." aku kemudian memanggil ketiga anakku untuk berpamitan.

.

Ketiga anakku itupun lalu menyambar tas sekolah mereka lalu berpamitan.

.

"Appa! Eomma! Kami pulang dulu."

.

"Ne. Jangan nakal di rumah ne?" kakak laki-laki dan kakak iparku kemudian mengecup dahi mereka satu per satu.

.

"Ayo. Pamit ke Sooyoungie Noona dan Minho Hyung juga." ujarku lagi.

.

"Noona! Hyung! Kami pulang dulu." sahut ketiga anakku itu berbarengan.

.

"Ne!" balas kedua keponakanku.

.

"Sooyoungie, Minho-yah, Appa pulang dulu ya." pamitku pada kedua keponakanku sambil mengecup pelan dahi mereka bergantian.

.

"Hyung, Noona, kami pulang dulu." aku pun pamit kepada kakak laki-laki dan kakak iparku.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa hubungi Hyung kalau ada apa-apa." balas kakak laki-lakiku.

.

"Ne. Dio, Tao, Sehunie, ayo pulang."

.

Kami lalu bergegas menuju halte bus.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit memang dalam keadaan mendung sekali. Sesekali kilat menyambar.

.

"Tao! Sehunie! Jangan lari jauh-jauh!" tegurku pada kedua anakku yang sedang berkejar-kejaran.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya kami tiba di halte bus yang berada tak jauh di depan apartemen kakak laki-lakiku. Saat itu hanya ada kami berempat.

.

Aku kemudian mengawasi ketiga anakku yang masih bermain-main di dekat halte. Saat itu hujan pun mulai turun pelan-pelan.

.

"Dio! Tao! Sehunie! Ayo cepat kesini!" panggilku.

.

Untungnya mereka bertiga anak yang penurut. Mereka pun langsung menuju ke arahku dan meletakkan tas sekolah mereka di kursi yang berjejer di halte tersebut.

.

"Appa, hujan." sahut Dio sambil melihat langit yang meneteskan gerimis.

.

Ketiga anakku itupun lalu merapat ke tempat dudukku.

.

Tepat setelah itu ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti pas di depanku. Kaca mobil itu kemudian terbuka pelan-pelan.

.

"Tao! Sehunie!" orang yang ada didalam mobil itu memanggil nama Tao dan Sehun. Suara itu nampak begitu familiar di telingaku.

.

"Kris Sonsaengnim!" teriak kedua anakku.

.

Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak saat orang itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri kami.

.

Wajah orang itu kembali mengingatkanku pada sosok orang yang dulu ada di hatiku. Aku masih ingat tatapan mata itu. Aku masih ingat senyum itu.

.

"Appa! Ini pelatih basket Minho Hyung, Tao, dan Sehunie!" teriak Tao menyadarkanku.

.

"Kris Sonsaengnim, ini Appa kami!" sambung Sehun tak kalah semangat.

.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu Suho." suara itu kemudian menyadarkanku. Suara itu terdengar begitu hati-hati.

.

"Kris Sonsaengnim mengenal Appa?" tanya Tao.

.

"Kami dulu satu kampus waktu masih kuliah, Tao." balas orang itu sambil membelai kepala Tao.

.

"Ah, Sonsaengnim, ini saudara kembar kami, Dio Hyung." Sehun kemudian memperkenalkan Dio pada orang itu.

.

Dio pun langsung akrab dengan orang itu.

.

"Kalian mau ku antar pulang?" ajak orang itu.

.

"Ne!" teriak ketiga anakku.

.

Ketiga anakku lalu menarik ujung kemejaku. "Appa! Kris Sonsaengnim mau mengantar kita pulang. Boleh kan?"

.

Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

.

"Ayo cepat masuk. Hujannya keburu deras." orang itu kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya.

.

"Appa!" teriakan ketiga anakku itu kemudian menyadarkanku.

.

"Ne?"

.

Orang itu lalu menghampiriku.

.

"Masuklah. Ketiga anakmu bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama di luar dalam keadaan hujan begini." bisiknya di telingaku.

.

Aku bergidik.

.

Rasanya sudah terlalu lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

.

"Appa! Palli!" ketiga anakku kemudian memanggilku lagi. Entah kapan mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil orang itu.

.

"Ne?"

.

Orang itu lalu menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku masuk ke mobilnya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak. Pikiranku rasanya mendadak kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil benar-benar terasa begitu aneh bagiku. Ketiga anakku duduk di jok belakang. Aku duduk di depan, di samping orang itu.

.

Dio, Tao, dan Sehun sudah sedari tadi tertidur. Itu membuat perjalanan menuju apartemenku menjadi terasa begitu lama. Kami berdua pun hanya bisa diam seolah saling menunggu.

.

Kring!

.

Untungnya handphoneku berdering di saat yang tepat.

.

"Yoboseyo? Ah, iya Hyung. Ne? Kami sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, Hyung. Ne? Gwaenchanayo. Ne, nanti aku telpon balik setibanya kami di rumah."

.

Kakak laki-lakiku menelpon karena khawatir hujan bertambah deras.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil kembali canggung setelah aku menjawab telepon.

.

"Di perempatan depan belok kiri." sahutku pelan saat kami sudah hampir sampai di apartemenku. Kami hanya kurang beberapa blok lagi dari perempatan yang aku tunjuk.

.

Ia lalu mengikuti petunjukku tanpa banyak bicara.

.

"Berhenti disini saja." sahutku lagi ketika kami sudah sampai di kompleks apartemenku.

.

"Ani. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke apartemenmu. Di luar masih hujan deras. Kasihan anak-anakmu kalau dibangunkan lagi." balasnya tak kalah pelan.

.

Aku pun terdiam. Suasana ini benar-benar canggung.

.

Aku pun menunjukkan arah parkir apartemen yang ada di basemen apartemenku.

.

Ia lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat pintu menuju tangga naik. Apartemen kami memang tidak memakai lift walaupun terdiri dari 6 lantai. Namanya juga apartemen kelas menengah.

.

Aku baru akan membangunkan Dio sebelum ia mencegahku.

.

"Sudah, kau gendong Dio. Biar aku yang urus Tao dan Sehun."

.

"Tapi..." aku mencoba menolak.

.

"Sudahlah, anak-anakmu adalah anak-anakku juga." Ia lalu menggendong Tao dan Sehun yang sedari tadi tidur berpelukan.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya Tao dan Sehun berada dalam pelukannya. Tao dan Sehun pun nampak begitu lelap sampai mereka nyaris tak bergerak sedikit pun sewaktu orang itu membawa mereka ke dalam pelukannya.

.

Aku pun mencoba mengatur nafasku pelan-pelan. Aku lalu menggendong Dio dan berjalan menuju tangga apartemenku.

.

Kami berjalan dalam keadaan diam. Rasa canggung ini benar-benar tidak juga menghilang.

.

Kami pun tiba di depan apartemenku. Aku kemudian membuka pintu dan kami pun masuk ke dalam.

.

"Dimana kamar anak-anak?" tanya orang itu pelan.

.

Aku kemudian langsung menuju ke kamar ketiga anakku sambil menyalakan lampu utama di ruang tamu.

.

Ia lalu meletakkan Tao dan Sehun hati-hati ke atas tempat tidur. Ia lalu melepas tas yang masih dicangklong Tao dan Sehun. Ia kemudian melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki dua anak itu pelan-pelan.

.

Aku sendiri mendorong keluar tempat tidur Dio sebelum membaringkannya.

.

"Kau punya tissue basah?" tanya orang itu.

.

Aku lalu menyodorkan sekotak tissue basah yang berada di atas meja.

.

Orang itu lalu mengelap wajah Sehun pelan-pelan. Ia kemudian mengelap tangan dan kaki Sehun sebelum melakukan hal yang sama pada Tao. Aku hanya bisa melihat sewaktu ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Dio.

.

Orang itu lalu merapatkan selimut ketiga anak itu.

.

Suasana kamar ketiga anakku lagi-lagi terasa begitu hening.

.

"Mau ku buatkan teh panas? Aku tidak punya kopi." tawarku basa basi.

.

"Boleh juga." jawabnya pelan.

.

"Ah, kalau begitu ku siapkan dulu." balasku sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

.

Ya Tuhan. Orang yang sudah berusaha aku lupakan selama ini ada di depanku. Tolong aku supaya aku bisa tetap tenang,

.

.

.

.

.

_Kris PoV _

Sejauh ini keadaan cukup aman. Ya, walaupun aku harus betul-betul mengontrol diriku. Jantungku sedari tadi berdetak begitu kencang saat menjalankan misiku.

.

Untung saja langit begitu bersahabat denganku. Hujan seperti ini benar-benar membantuku mengeksekusi misiku dengan sempurna.

.

Aku kemudian mengamati sekeliling kamar ketiga anak Suho. Begitu sederhana. Hanya ada sebuah meja yang digunakan untuk menyimpan tas sekolah mereka, sebuah rak buku yang tidak terlalu besar, dan dua buah lemari yang cukup besar. Selain itu ada beberapa foto yang dipajang di dinding kamar. Foto yang tertempel di dinding hanya menunjukkan gambar Suho dan ketiga anak yang sedang tertidur pulas ini.

.

Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apa Suho sudah bercerai? Tapi setahuku kalau ada pasangan suami-istri yang bercerai dan memiliki anak di bawah umur, biasanya perwalian akan jatuh ke pihak ibu. Apa jangan-jangan istri Suho sudah...

.

Ah, rasanya tidak. Kalaupun memang misalnya demikian, pasti setidaknya ada satu foto yang dipajang untuk mengenangnya.

.

Aku kemudian memperhatikan foto-foto itu satu per satu.

.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hinggap di perutku saat melihat foto tiga bayi kecil yang tertidur pulas di dalam inkubator. Tiga bayi kecil ini pasti Dio, Tao, dan Sehun. Aku kemudian menyentuh foto itu hati-hati. Waktu ternyata berlalu begitu cepat. Tiga bayi ini pun sudah bertumbuh besar.

.

Aku lalu beralih ke foto selanjutnya. Perutku semakin melilit ketika melihat foto dua bayi yang sedang merangkak sementara 1 bayi lagi sudah dipegang Suho dalam keadaan berdiri.

.

Foto selanjutnya pun membuatku semakin emosional ketika melihat Suho yang tersenyum lebar saat memangku tiga balita yang bergelayut manja padanya. Senyum itulah yang rasanya belum pernah aku lihat selama ini. Senyum yang lepas dan bebas. Senyum yang lebih indah saat aku melihat Suho memandangi bulan dan bintang.

.

"Teh-nya sudah siap."

.

Suara itu kemudian menyadarkanku.

.

"Ah, ne." aku kemudian mencoba mengatur emosiku.

.

Aku kemudian mengikutinya menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Aku baru memperhatikan bahwa apartemen ini ternyata memang sangat sederhana. Selain dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan, ruang tamu pun sepertinya dijadikan satu fungsi dengan ruang keluarga. Kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar ketiga anak itu pun sudah pasti kamar Suho.

.

Ia lalu menuangkan teh yang masih mengepul dari sebuah pot. "Gula?" tanya-nya menyadarkanku.

.

"Ah, sedikit saja." balasku. Ia lalu memasukkan dua sendok teh gula ke dalam teh-ku lalu mengaduknya pelan-pelan. Saat ini aku hanya bisa menjadi penonton. Caranya mengaduk teh mengingatkanku saat ia dulu membuatkanku segelas kopi. Begitu hati-hati seolah-olah rasanya akan berubah drastis jika kau mengaduknya terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat.

.

Suasana pun kembali menjadi canggung. Aku bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

.

Ia lalu menyodorkan teh itu kepadaku. "Silahkan." ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

.

"Kamsahamnida." balasku pelan.

.

Aku kemudian menyesap aroma teh yang ia buat sebelum menyeruputnya pelan-pelan. Wangi. Manis. Hangat. Ini lagi-lagi membuatku mengingat segelas kopi buatannya. Ia memang tidak suka kopi, tapi ia tahu bagaimana membuat kopi yang paling enak untukku yang dulunya maniak kopi. Aku pun sudah lama tidak merasakan kopi yang nikmat karena lidahku sudah kecanduan kopi buatannya.

.

Aku pun mencoba menatap wajahnya. Wajah itu menunduk seolah tak ingin memperlihatkan dirinya kepadaku. Itu tetap membuatku sesak walau aku sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya.

.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku dan ketiga anakku." ujarnya pelan sambil tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

.

"Gwaenchana. Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihat dua anak didikku di halte yang sepi bersama Ayah dan seorang lagi saudara mereka." balasku. Well, aktingku rasanya tidak jelek-jelek amat. Tapi aku tak tahu sampai sejauh mana aku bisa menutupi kalau aku sebenarnya sudah menguntit mereka beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

.

Suasana kembali canggung.

.

Aku kemudian meraih kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia nampak terkejut dan berusaha menarik kedua tangannya. Tapi aku memegangnya lumayan erat dan itu membuat kedua tangannya terkunci di kedua tanganku.

.

"Sepuluh tahun Suho. Sepuluh tahun." perkataan itu membuatnya berhenti berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

.

"Aku tahu aku pasti sudah menyakitimu sehingga kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupanku." sambungku pelan.

.

Wajahnya pun kelihatan memerah.

.

"Aku tidak akan tenang sampai aku mendapat maaf darimu. Suho, maukah kau memaafanku?

.

Suasanapun menjadi hening seketika.

.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau tidak salah apa-apa." jawabnya pelan.

.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

.

"Kalau aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, kenapa aku begitu merasa bersalah kepadamu saat kau menghilang dari kehidupanku?" tanyaku.

.

Ia pun semakin membenamkan wajahnya.

.

"Aku... Tidak tahu..." balasnya.

.

"Waktu itu aku memang begitu bodoh sampai aku tak menyadari perasaanku. Aku malah memanfaatkan kepopuleranku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang pasti membuat sakit hatimu. Maafkan aku, Suho. Maafkan aku."

.

Ia pun terdiam.

.

"Ketidakhadiranmu dalam kehidupanku ternyata mengubahku begitu drastis. Itu yang membuatku sadar bahwa kau begitu berarti untukku." sambungku.

.

Aku pun berusaha mengontrol diriku agar tidak terlalu emosional seperti ini.

.

"Aku bahkan pindah kesini untuk mencarimu. Aku tak akan bisa hidup tenang sampai aku mendapat maaf darimu."

.

"Tapi... Aku... benar benar... merasa... tidak ada... yang... perlu... dimaafkan..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

.

Aku pun tak lagi bisa menahan diriku. Aku berdiri dan memeluknya erat-erat.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Suho. Aku mencintaimu." airmataku pun menetes pelan.

.

"Waktu itu aku terlambat menyadari kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu sampai kau menghilang dari kehidupanku." suaraku pun terasa bergetar.

.

"Aku tahu mungkin sekarang pun aku tak akan bisa memilikimu. Tapi tolong, maafkan aku. Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan... untuk... menjadi... temanmu..." aku terbata-bata saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulutku.

.

Kami pun terdiam cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan update. Lagi banyak tugas dan pekerjaan, jadi saya tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mereview kembali yang sudah saya tulis.

.

Untuk ke depannya mungkin juga akan ada keterlambatan, baik untuk ATT maupun CN1. Sebisa mungkin saya usahakan setidaknya maksimal 2 minggu untuk update.

.

Merangkum review yang masuk:

.

1. Feel chapter sebelumnya. Saya juga merasa ada yang kurang sebetulnya. Tapi waktu itu saya pikir tidak terlalu masalah menyisipkan nuansa yang ringan dan tidak begitu _kelam_.

.

2. Masalah Kris-Ho baikan. Saya memang ada bayangan ada sesuatu yang akan menghalangi mereka, tapi mungkin itu hanya bisa saya tuangkan dalam 1 atau 2 chapter karena endingnya pas mereka bersatu kembali. Saya masih dalam tahap menulis di bagian itu.

.

Terakhir, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca, pemberi review, dan yang sudah menjadikan tulisan saya sebagai tulisan favorit mereka. Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah follow saya. Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya selanjutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	10. 9: Konflik Batin Kakak Beradik

.

.

.

.

.

Kami pun terdiam cukup lama.

.

Aku kemudian melepaskan pelukanku dan mendapati wajahnya yang nampak masih kaget mendengar perkataanku.

.

"Aku yakin kau butuh waktu. Aku pun tak berharap kau bisa memaafkanku secepat itu. Tapi aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku kepadamu. Beri aku kesempatan untuk melepas rasa bersalahku yang sudah menghantuiku selama ini." aku kemudian menyentuh wajahnya pelan-pelan. Aku menatap wajah yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini menghilang dari kehidupanku. Aku masih tak menyangka aku bisa menyentuh wajah ini lagi. Aku tak menyangka aku bisa sedekat ini sampai aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya.

.

Aku kemudian terkesiap saat aku melihat bibirnya. Tidak boleh. Aku harus mengontrol diriku baik-baik. Aku baru saja meminta maaf dan mungkin belum mendapat maaf darinya. Mana mungkin aku membuatnya semakin membenciku kalau aku nekad mengecup bibir yang selama ini ku rindukan.

.

Aku pun sekali lagi membenamkan tubuhnya kepelukanku. Mencoba menikmati setiap detik waktu yang mungkin tak akan bisa aku dapat lagi setelah ini.

.

Kring!

.

Suara handphone-nya yang berdering membuat kami akhirnya menyudahi kebersamaan kami.

.

Ia lalu menyambar handphone-nya yang terletak di atas meja dan menjawab panggilan itu sambil membelakangiku.

.

"Yo... Yoboseyo? Ah, Hyung? N... Ne... Kami sudah di rumah. Ne. Anak-anak sudah tidur. Ne, gwaenchana Hyung. Baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok Hyung."

.

Sepertinya kakak laki-lakinya menelpon.

.

Aku pun memeluknya dari belakang sewaktu ia selesai menjawab teleponnya. Ia nampak terkejut dengan pelukanku yang tiba-tiba.

.

"Sebentar saja Suho." bisikku di telinganya. Ia pun terdiam.

.

Aku pun menyesap wangi tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Wangi itu rasanya masih sama.

.

Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku lima belas menit kemudian. Sudah waktunya aku pamit pulang. Aku sadar aku tak boleh berlama-lama disini. Ini sudah cukup larut untuk seorang tamu yang berkunjung.

.

"Aku... Aku pamit dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi di lain waktu."

.

Aku tanpa sadar mengecup dahinya. Aku baru menyadarinya saat bibirku sudah mendarat di dahinya.

.

Aku pun segera menarik tubuhku sedikit menjauhinya.

.

"Se... Selamat malam." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

.

Aku pun segera bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya. Aku merasa sedikit lega karena setidaknya aku sudah meminta maaf pada orang yang sudah selama ini ku cari. Aku tahu aku mungkin belum mendapat maaf darinya, tapi aku sudah meminta maaf. Setidaknya aku sudah melepas sedikit beban yang selama ini ada di bahuku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Suho PoV_

Aku hanya bisa diam mematung saat melihatnya menutup pintu apartemenku.

.

Ya Tuhan. Aku betul-betul kehilangan kata-kata. Ia baru saja meminta maaf dan mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku.

.

Ini benar-benar diluar logika-ku.

.

Mungkin aku memang sudah sakit hati atas apa yang diperbuatnya dulu. Tapi aku sadar kalau hubungan kami dari awal memang tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi aku seharusnya tidak perlu merasa sakit hati karena memang tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami.

.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea walau aku seharusnya masih bisa melanjutkan kuliahku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi di Kanada waktu itu. Tapi lihatlah, ia bahkan sampai mencariku sampai kesini. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau sedari tadi kami berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea.

.

Lututku pun terasa lemas. Aku pun terduduk di atas lantai.

.

Pelukannya masih terasa hangat di tubuhku. Sentuhannya di tanganku pun masih terasa begitu lembut. Kecupan bibirnya di dahiku pun masih terasa begitu nyaman. Sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan sensasi ini.

.

Tanpa ku sadari air mataku pun mengalir dengan deras. Aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. Yang jelas aku benar-benar dikuasai oleh emosiku.

.

Suara pintu kamar anak-anak yang terbuka kemudian menyadarkanku. Aku pun segera berdiri sambil membelakangi pintu kamar mereka.

.

"Appa?" suara Dio membuatku segera menghapus air mataku.

.

"Waeyo Sayang? Kenapa kau terbangun?" tanyaku sambil berusaha berlaku normal.

.

"Mau ke kamar mandi." balas Dio sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tak lama aku mendengar suara flush dari toilet dan sesudah itu diikuti suara Dio yang sedang menggosok giginya.

.

Tao dan Sehun pun ikut terbangun dan menyusul Dio ke kamar mandi.

.

Aku pun segera menyambar tissue dan mengelap wajahku yang basah karena airmataku. Aku tak boleh begini dihadapan anak-anakku.

.

Aku lalu bergegas membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring kotor yang sudah bertumpuk di westafel. Dio, Tao, dan Sehun pun sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan piyama mereka dan meletakkan pakaian kotor mereka di keranjang cucian. Ketiga anakku itu pun mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum akhirnya kembali ke dalam kamar mereka dan melanjutkan tidur mereka.

.

Aku pun kemudian segera memasukkan tumpukan pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci. Selagi mesin itu bekerja, aku pun bergegas menyambar vacum cleaner dan membersihkan seisi apartemen ini.

.

Hatiku betul-betul merasa kosong saat aku sudah selesai menjemur pakaian yang sudah ku cuci dan menyetrika pakaian yang sudah kering. Sudah jam 1 dan aku masih terjaga.

.

Entah mengapa mendadak aku merasa begitu kesepian. Ada bagian dalam jiwaku yang mendadak terasa begitu kosong. Rasa itu benar-benar hampa dan tiba-tiba membuatku takut. Aku seakan tersadar betapa kesepiannya aku selama ini.

.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar anak-anak. Ku pandangi wajah anak-anakku satu per satu. Wajah mereka mengingatkanku bahwa aku tak bisa memungkiri betapa lemahnya aku. Aku tak sekuat yang aku pikir.

.

_Entah sudah berapa lama kami tak bertemu. Seperti yang aku perkirakan sebelumnya, dia tak pernah menghubungiku atau setidaknya mencariku._

_._

_Aku pun mulai terbiasa dan seiring waktu berlalu skripsiku sudah siap diuji. Lay, teman sekamarku, sebenarnya sudah menyarankanku agar memberitahu Kris mengenai perasaanku agar semuanya jelas. Setidaknya agar nasibku jelas. Kalau memang dia tidak punya perasaan padaku ya memang aku yang harus melupakannya. Sayangnya aku terlalu takut untuk mendengar penolakan itu secara langsung. Aku takut rasa sakit yang ku alami akan lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang sudah selama ini aku rasakan sewaktu aku melihatnya bergonta-ganti perempuan nyaris tiap minggu._

_._

_Aku kemudian melihatnya menggandeng mesra seorang perempuan baru lagi sewaktu aku mengurus dokumen untuk kelengkapan persyaratan sidang skripsiku. Tak bisa ku pungkiri hatiku lagi-lagi serasa teriris. Saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya sepenuhnya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa dengan sikapnya itu dia secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Ia tak berusaha mencariku sewaktu aku menghindari bertemu dengannya. Ia bahkan tak pernah lagi singgah di kamar asramaku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat ia memiliki jeda jam kuliah yang cukup panjang._

_._

_Itu membuatku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Aku hanya bisa tertawa getir menyadari kesalahan fatal yang aku lakukan. Aku dan dia sedari awal memang hanya teman biasa. Aku yang terlalu bodoh sampai aku tak pernah bisa menolaknya sewaktu ia mengajakku bercinta. Aku yang terlalu bodoh sampai aku dengan rela menyerahkan tubuh dan perasaanku padanya padahal ia belum tentu memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku yang terlalu bodoh sampai aku jatuh cinta sebegitu dalam kepadanya._

_._

_Untungnya hari itu Lay menginap di tempat temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku pun bisa menangis sepuas-puasnya. Aku bukanlah Suho yang orang kenal sebagai mahasiswa teladan dan anggota BEM mahasiswa yang dijadikan sebagai panutan bagi mahasiswa lain. Aku hanya seseorang yang terlalu naif dengan membiarkan perasaanku menguasai diriku._

_._

_Aku membiarkan lampu kamar asrama dalam keadaan mati sewaktu malam datang. Aku membiarkan ruangan ini tetap gelap. Aku membiarkannya agar dari luar kamar ini seolah nampak kosong. Aku tak mau orang lain melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini._

_._

_Aku terbangun dengan kondisi mata yang bengkak keesokan harinya. Untung Lay belum pulang. Aku kemudian bergegas mandi dan mengompres mataku dengan air es. Aku kemudian mengaktifkan handphone-ku yang sedari kemarin dalam keadaan non-aktif. Ada sms dari Lay yang mengatakan kalau baru akan pulang nanti sore. Ada sms dari petugas Tata Usaha jurusan yang memberitahu jadwal sidang skripsiku 2 minggu lagi. Ada sms dari beberapa teman seangkatanku di jurusan yang memberi semangat karena ia akan menempuh sidang skripsi. Sisanya adalah pesan dari kakak laki-lakiku yang menanyakan kenapa aku tidak mengaktifkan handphone-ku._

_._

_Gawat. Aku sampai lupa kalau kemarin sore kakak laki-lakiku akan menelponku. Sudah kebiasaan bagi kakak laki-lakiku untuk menelponku setiap hari Jumat sore. Aku pun bingung harus menjawab apa. Rasa-rasanya suaraku pun agak sedikit serak karena kemarin menangis terlalu lama._

_._

_Aku tahu aku tak bisa berbohong pada kakak laki-lakiku. Tidak akan pernah dan tidak sekalipun aku mencoba melakukannya. Tapi dengan situasiku yang sekarang, aku harus bisa berbohong. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan satu-satunya keluargaku tahu kalau aku adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Yang lebih parah lagi karena aku penyuka sesama jenis yang sedang patah hati. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan kakak laki-lakiku kalau tahu aku ini menyimpang. Kalau aku harus memilih, aku lebih baik memilih kakak laki-lakiku dibanding dengan perasaanku sendiri. Cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja, tapi saudara kandung bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah kau temukan. Ia berbagi darah dan gen yang sama denganku. Ia satu-satunya orang yang aku punya saat aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Apalagi setelah orang tua kami meninggal akibat kecelakaan tragis 2 tahun lalu._

_._

_Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku berbohong pada kakak laki-lakiku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa terasing karena aku merasa tidak lagi bisa hidup dengan tenang. Aku sudah kepalang basah memulai kebohongan. Aku tahu, sebuah kebohongan hanya akan menciptakan kebohongan lain dan itu tanpa batas. Tapi aku rasanya tak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus bisa hidup dalam kebohongan yang sudah ku ciptakan. Ini semua karena kebodohanku sudah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu._

.

Aku pun terisak. Orang yang selama ini aku coba lupakan itu ternyata masih menempati salah satu sudut di dalam hatiku. Ku pikir selama ini aku akan baik-baik saja tanpanya. Ku pikir selama ini aku akan bisa melanjutkan kehidupanku dengan kehadiran ketiga buah hatiku ini. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kemunculannya yang seolah-olah begitu mendadak tadi membuatku tersadar akan kelemahanku yang selama ini aku kira tidak nyata. Air mataku pun kembali menetes tanpa bisa ku kendalikan.

.

Aku lalu berbaring di sebelah Dio dan mencoba tidur karena kakak laki-lakiku akan datang menjemput kami jam 8 nanti. Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosiku, tapi air mataku tetap mengalir. Aku tahu aku akan membuat mereka terbangun kalau aku sampai mengeluarkan suara. Tentu saja itu tidak boleh terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus kuat di depan mereka. Aku baru bisa tidur saat jam menunjukkan angka 5 saat aku sudah benar-benar tak memiliki tenaga lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dio terbangun saat matahari sudah menerobos jendela kamar mereka. Ia mendapati ayahnya masih tertidur dengan begitu pulas dengan posisi yang membelakanginya. Ia lalu bangun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

Tao dan Sehun pun terbangun saat mendengar suara dari kamar mandi. Mereka pun mendapati ayah mereka yang masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur Dio. Mereka pun menyusul Dio ke kamar mandi.

.

"Hyung, tidak biasanya Appa masih tidur jam segini." kata Tao kepada Dio saat mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan.

.

Dio hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin Appa masih lelah. Sebaiknya kita biarkan Appa istirahat. Appa hampir tidak pernah istirahat banyak. Kemarin saat kita terbangun pun Appa masih membereskan rumah."

.

"Ne." balas Tao. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

.

"Ayo mandi dulu. Kalian mandi duluan, Hyung akan mengambil handuk di teras belakang." ujar Dio.

.

"Ne." balas Tao dan Sehun.

.

Mereka bertiga pun melakukan kegiatan mereka tanpa bantuan Ayah mereka. Satu hal yang nyaris tidak pernah mereka lakukan di rumah saat mereka hanya bersama Ayah mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku lapar." bisik Tao pada Dio.

.

"Aku juga lapar Hyung." rengek Sehun.

.

Dio pun bergegas menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Untungnya disana masih ada beberapa potong roti tawar, tiga buah apel, dan beberapa buah pisang. Dio pun mengeluarkannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Ia juga mengeluarkan jus kemasan yang ada di dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam tiga buah gelas yang biasanya mereka pakai.

.

Tao dan Sehun pun sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing.

.

"Sekarang kita makan ini saja dulu." ujar Dio.

.

"Ne." balas Tao dan Sehun bersamaan.

.

Mereka bertiga makan dalam keadaan hening. Mereka tidak ingin menganggu tidur Ayah mereka yang masih begitu pulas.

.

Selagi mereka makan, bel pintu apartemen mereka berbunyi. Dio pun segera menuju pintu dan mengintip siapa yang datang.

.

Dio lalu segera membukakan pintu ketika tahu Siwon Appa-nya datang.

.

"Siwon Appa! Ayo masuk." Dio kemudian mempersilahkan Paman-nya itu ke dalam apartemen mereka.

.

"Pagi Dio. Mana Appamu?" tanya Siwon.

.

"Appa masih tidur." balas Dio sambil menggandeng tangan Siwon menuju meja makan.

.

Tao dan Sehun yang masih makan pun segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka kemudian menyapa dan menghampiri Paman mereka itu.

.

"Tumben Appa kalian masih tidur." ujar Siwon heran.

.

"Sepertinya Appa hanya kelelahan. Tadi malam saat kami terbangun, Appa masih sibuk membereskan rumah." balas Dio.

.

"Oh iya, kemarin malam kan hujan. Kalian tidak kehujanan kan?" tanya Siwon.

.

"Anieyo. Kemarin kami ketemu pelatih basket Minho Hyung, Tao, dan Sehunie di halte. Beliau yang mengantar kami pulang. Sepertinya beliau juga teman Appa karena beliau tahu nama Appa. Kalau tidak salah ingat, beliau bilang sudah lama tidak bertemu Appa." jawab Dio.

.

"Pelatih basket?" gumam Siwon.

.

"Itu loh, yang sudah membayar minuman kaleng kita sewaktu Sooyoungie Noona dan Dio Hyung showcase. Siwon Appa masih ingat Kris Sonsaengnim kan?" balas Tao.

.

Siwon kemudian mengingat-ingat sepertinya ia memang pernah bertemu dan samar-samar mengingat wajah dan perawakan pelatih basket Minho, Tao, dan Sehun.

.

"Anehnya Appa jadi begitu pendiam sewaktu mereka bertemu." sambung Dio.

.

"Eh iya, tadi malam kan sepertinya aku ketiduran di mobil Kris Sonsaengnim. Tapi begitu bangun aku sudah di tempat tidur." gumam Sehun.

.

"Aku juga ketiduran." sambung Tao.

.

"Kalian juga? Ku kira hanya aku yang ketiduran." tambah Dio.

.

"Lalu siapa yang membawa kita bertiga ke tempat tidur?" tanya Tao.

.

"Appa tidak mungkin bisa menggendong kita bertiga kan?" Sehun pun terlihat bingung.

.

"Mungkin Appa dibantu Kris Sonsaengnim. Aku rasanya mimpi Kris Sonsaengnim membersihkan wajahku dengan tisue basah sewaktu aku tidur." Dio mencoba menerka.

.

"Hyung juga mimpi begitu? Tapi sebelumnya aku mimpi aku dan Sehunie digendong Kris Sonsaengnim ke kamar baru mimpi itu." sahut Tao menimpali.

.

"Aku juga mimpi itu." tambah Sehun.

.

Siwon pun mencium ada yang tidak beres berdasarkan penuturan ketiga keponakannya itu. Walau ia tidak begitu yakin, tapi sepertinya ada benang merah meski tidak terlalu terlihat jelas.

.

"Siwon Appa aku masih lapar." Tao lalu merengek kepada Siwon. Itu membuat Siwon akhirnya berhenti mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang mungkin terjadi pada adiknya itu.

.

"Aku juga Appa." rengek Sehun tak kalah manja.

.

Siwon kemudian membelai rambut kedua keponakannya itu.

.

"Baiklah, Appa akan lihat apa yang bisa Appa buat untuk kalian."

.

Siwon lalu membuka kulkas. Tak terlalu banyak bahan yang ada didalamnya. Ia hanya mendapati beberapa butir telur, sekotak besar kimchi, beberapa buah tofu, dan bumbu dapur lainnya. Ia pun segera mengeluarkannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

.

Ia lalu membuka rak yang ada di samping kompor dan menemukan beras serta beberapa bungkus ramyeon.

.

Ia pun segera mengambil beberapa takar beras dan membersihkannya sebelum ia memasukkannya ke dalam _rice cooker_. Ia kemudian menyalakan kompor dan membuat telur dadar. Selagi telur dadarnya belum matang, ia memotong beberapa buah kimchi dan meletakkannya di dalam panci kecil. Ia lalu memasukkan beberapa gelas air ke dalam panci itu dan memasaknya. Ia lalu memasukkan ramyeon ke dalam panci itu setelah airnya mendidih.

.

Nasi yang ditanaknya pun matang bertepatan saat ia meletakkan panci itu di atas meja makan. Dio, Tao, dan Sehun pun sudah menyiapkan peralatan makan mereka. Siwon pun langsung mengambilkan mereka nasi dan potongan telur dadar ke setiap piring mereka. Ia pun segera mengambilkan ramyeon mereka ke dalam mangkok mereka masing-masing.

.

"Kalian makan dulu. Appa mau ke supermarket yang ada di samping apartemen ini. Ingat, jangan bukakan pintu kalau ada orang yang tidak kalian kenal mengetuk pintu. Okay?" ujar Siwon. Siwon memutuskan untuk mengisi kulkas adiknya yang sudah nyaris kosong.

.

Ketiga anak itu pun menganggukkan kepala mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Siwon sudah kembali dari supermarket. Ia lalu meletakkan belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Memang tak banyak. Ia hanya membeli sekarung beras, beberapa bungkus ramyeon, satu rak telur, dua bungkus sosis, dua kilo wortel, dan beberapa bumbu dapur lainnya. Ia pun tak lupa membelikan snack untuk tiga keponakan kesayangannya itu.

.

Dio, Tao, dan Sehun masih menonton TV yang saat itu memutar kartun Larva dengan volume suara pelan sambil sesekali tertawa pelan melihat aksi kocak animasi kesukaan mereka. Mereka sepertinya tidak mau membangunkan ayah mereka dengan suara berisik.

.

Siwon pun mengecek dapur dan mendapati sepiring nasi, sepotong telur dadar dan semangkuk ramyeon terletak di atas meja.

.

"Siwon Appa makan dulu. Aku sudah mencuci piring kami. Nanti biar Appa masak sendiri kalau Appa bangun." Dio kemudian datang menghampiri Siwon yang masih berdiri di dekat meja makan.

.

Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Dio. "Terima kasih Dio-yah."

.

Ia lalu duduk di meja makan dan melahap makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh keponakannya itu.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Siwon pun langsung mencuci piringnya dan mengelap meja.

.

Ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 10. Tidak biasanya adiknya tidur sampai sesiang ini.

.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi satu-satunya adik kesayangannya itu.

.

Ia pun memasuki kamar keponakannya dimana Suho tidur tadi malam. Ia melihat posisi tidur adiknya yang membelakanginya. Ia lalu datang mendekat dan mendapati kantung mata tebal yang tercetak jelas di wajah adiknya. Ia pun mendapati sisa-sisa jejak air mata yang mengalir di dekat pelupuk mata adik kesayangannya itu.

.

Ia pun mendesah. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir ia mendapati kondisi adiknya seperti ini. Ia masih ingat betul ketika dulu ia mendapati kondisi yang serupa terjadi pada adiknya itu.

.

Ia tahu ia tak akan bisa memaksa adiknya untuk menceritakan masalahnya meski ia tahu adiknya itu punya berbagai macam masalah. Ia pun tahu adiknya itu punya sifat yang tak mau merepotkan orang lain. Mereka berdua itu terlalu mirip. Mereka berdua itu terlalu baik.

.

Masih ia ingat jelas malam-malam saat ia melihat adik kesayangannya ini nampak tak begitu semangat menjalani hidup. Ia tahu ia sebetulnya tak habis pikir sewaktu adiknya itu memutuskan mengikuti program bayi tabung dan akhirnya mendapat tiga bocah yang lucu-lucu. Tapi begitu melihat adiknya terlihat kembali bersemangat setelah mendapat tiga anak itu, ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Selama itu bisa membuat adiknya kembali menjadi seperti adiknya yang selama ini dikenalnya.

.

Ia tahu adiknya itu berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia tahu adiknya berusaha keras menutupi perbedaannya itu dan berusaha untuk bersikap normal. Tapi adiknya itu sepertinya melupakan satu hal. Mereka berdua saudara kandung yang nyaris tak pernah terpisah selama hidup mereka. Apalagi setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal, Siwonlah yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akhirnya paling paham tindak-tanduk adik satu-satunya itu.

.

Satu-satunya hal yang masih menjadi rahasia besar adiknya yang belum ia ketahui adalah penyebab adiknya itu tidak mau lagi menjalani hubungan serius. Ia tahu ia sudah berulang kali mencoba membujuk adiknya itu untuk setidaknya mencoba. Tapi adiknya itu tidak pernah mencoba. Itu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang tidak dituruti oleh adiknya itu. Padahal adiknya itu selalu menurut.

.

Ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia harus segera bertindak. Ia tak bisa melihat adiknya dalam kondisi seperti ini lagi. Apalagi sekarang adiknya sudah punya tiga anak yang harus dibesarkannya. Tanggung jawab kepada tiga anak itulah yang tidak bisa dikesampingkan. Ketiga anak itu sebaiknya tidak melihat kondisi ayah mereka yang seperti ini. Ketiga anak itu masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa memahami masalah pelik yang dihadapi ayah mereka. Ketiga anak itu sebaiknya tidak boleh ikut terlibat, setidaknya sampai ketiga anak itu sudah dewasa dan bisa memutuskan yang terbaik bagi diri mereka sendiri. Sudah waktunya ia harus turut campur tangan pada masalah yang sepertinya sudah mengendap terlalu lama.

.

Ia kemudian menelpon istrinya untuk memberitahu kalau sepertinya rencana mereka keluar hari ini batal. Ia tak lupa memberi tahu bahwa ia akan mengajak adik dan keponakannya untuk menginap di apartemen mereka hari ini. Istrinya itu pun memaklumi. Mereka tahu, Suho sepertinya dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter depan akan banyak kejutan. Bisa jadi pula chapter depan yang seharusnya menjadi chapter ending itu akan mundur karena pengembangan yang tidak saya sangka-sangka sebelumnya.

.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca, pemberi review yang sudah memberi saya semangat, dan yang sudah menjadikan tulisan saya sebagai tulisan favorit mereka. Maaf saya tidak bisa balas review satu per satu. Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah follow saya. Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya selanjutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	11. 10: Benang Merah

.

.

.

.

.

"Suho?"

.

Samar-samar aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Aku merasakan ada sentuhan hangat di pundakku. Aku lalu membuka mataku yang terasa berat dengan pelan dan menoleh ke arah suara itu.

.

Siwon Hyung?

.

Omo! Aku kemudian segera terbangun. Jam berapa sekarang?

.

Aku mencoba berdiri tapi ternyata badanku limbung. Kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar. Untungnya Siwon Hyung menahan tubuhku yang nyaris terjatuh.

.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya kakak laki-lakiku itu sambil menyentuh keningku.

.

Aku tak bisa menjawab.

.

Aku merasa sentuhan tangan kakak laki-lakiku itu bergerak menuju pelupuk mataku.

.

"Matamu sampai bengkak begini. Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" tanya-nya lagi.

.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membawakan air hangat untuk membasuh wajahmu. Aku yakin kau tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama. Berbaringlah dulu."

.

Kakak laki-lakiku itu kemudian membaringkanku di tempat tidur. Ia lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar anak-anak.

.

Bagaimana ini? Sudah jelas aku tak akan bisa membohongi kakak laki-lakiku lagi. Dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, apa yang bisa aku perbuat?

.

Tak lama kemudian kakak laki-lakiku membawa sebaskom air hangat dan membantuku membasuh wajahku. Ia lalu memberiku kompres air dingin untuk mengurangi bengkak di mataku.

.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dalam keadaan diam saat kakak laki-lakiku itu mengepak beberapa pakaian Dio, Tao, dan Sehun ke dalam sebuah tas. Rencananya kami memang akan pergi piknik selama akhir pekan ini. tapi aku yakin acara itu tidak akan terjadi melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini.

.

Aku tak bisa tenang. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Aku tahu akan ada saatnya aku harus mengungkap segalanya kepada kakak laki-lakiku. Aku tahu saat itu akhirnya tiba sekarang.

.

Yang jadi masalah, apakah aku siap? Apakah aku siap membuka rahasia besarku? Apakah aku siap dengan reaksi kakak laki-lakiku? Bagaimana dengan kakak iparku? Keponakanku? Bagaimana dengan anak-anakku?

.

Saat itu juga aku merasa kepalaku terasa berat. Aku merasa ada beban yang luar biasa berat menempel di pundakku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat itu juga kakak laki-lakiku kemudian mengantar ketiga anakku ke apartemennya. Ketiga anakku itu langsung disambut oleh kakak ipar dan keponakanku di basemen apartemen mereka.

.

"Sooyoungie Noona! Minho Hyung!" ketiga anakku itu berteriak dari dalam mobil. Mereka langsung turun dari mobil ketika mobil kakak laki-lakiku berhenti berjalan.

.

"Suho-yah, gwaenchana?" tanya kakak iparku dari luar. Ia sepertinya melihat wajahku yang rasanya memucat. Badanku rasanya panas dan kepalaku terasa pusing sedari tadi.

.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

.

"Yeobo, sebaiknya kau segera bawa Suho ke rumah sakit. Wajahnya pucat sekali." ujar kakak iparku kepada kakak laki-lakiku.

.

"Ne, aku baru saja akan bilang begitu padamu. Tolong kau jaga anak-anak dulu ya? Ini tas mereka. Aku sudah mengepak beberapa pakaian mereka di dalam." balas kakak laki-lakiku sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas kepada kakak iparku dari dalam bagasi mobilnya.

.

"Anak-anak! Appa mau antar Suho Appa ke rumah sakit dulu. Kalian main di rumah sama Eomma ya?" sahut kakak laki-lakiku.

.

Ketiga anakku dan kedua keponakanku pun datang mendekat kepadaku.

.

"Appa sakit ya?" tanya Dio.

.

"Appa cepat sembuh." ujar Tao dan Sehun bersamaan.

.

Kedua keponakanku kemudian segera merangkul ketiga anakku yang kelihatan akan menangis.

.

"Suho Appa tenang saja. Aku dan Minho akan menjaga Dio, Tao, dan Sehun baik-baik." ujar Sooyoung yang diikuti anggukan kepala Minho.

.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir. "Gomawo Sooyoungie, Minho-yah." balasku pelan.

.

"Ya sudah. Appa harus segera membawa Suho Appa ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kalian baik-baik di rumah ya." kakak laki-lakiku itupun kemudian menyudahi percakapan kami.

.

Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kami pun segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku kemudian dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat kakak laki-lakiku bekerja. Kakak laki-lakiku sengaja membawaku kesana karena ia mendapat potongan harga pegawai rumah sakit kalau ada keluarganya yang sakit. Walaupun biaya yang dikeluarkan lumayan mahal, tapi itu sebanding dengan kualitas rumah sakit yang mumpuni.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, aku langsung dibawa ke UGD dan segera diperiksa oleh dokter. Aku hanya bisa diam saat dokter mengukur tekanan darah dan suhu tubuhku lalu mengambil sampel darahku.

.

Aku segera dibawa ke ruang inap oleh petugas rumah sakit setelah aku menjalani pemeriksaan. Kakak laki-lakiku sendiri sedang mengurus administrasi rumah sakit saat aku dibawa ke ruang inap.

.

_Siwon PoV_

"Bagaimana hasil lab-nya Dok?" tanyaku kepada dokter yang memeriksa adikku.

.

"Suhu tubuhnya terlalu tinggi. Kadar leukosit sedikit di atas normal tapi rasanya tidak ada infeksi organ dalam karena hasil x-ray tidak menunjukkan ada kelainan yang signifikan. Dalam darah juga tidak terdapat virus atau bakteri yang mengganggu. Kalau saya lihat, kadar kortisol dalam darahnya yang cukup tinggi. Sepertinya adik anda sedang banyak pikiran yang membuatnya stress. Selain itu tekanan darahnya tinggi sekali. Apalagi melihat riwayat pasien yang memiliki tekanan darah tinggi, saya rasa ini memang akibat stress yang dialami pasien. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, kami akan observasi 1x24 jam untuk melihat apakah ada gejala lain yang belum terlihat. Kami sudah memberinya infus karena badannya terlihat begitu lemas." jelas dokter sambil memperlihatkan hasil uji laboratorium Suho.

.

"Terima kasih Dok. Saya ke ruang inap dulu." pamitku.

.

Aku kemudian ke meja administrasi untuk menebus biaya uji laboratorium dan konsutasi dokter. Aku lalu segera menuju ke ruang inap tempat dimana adikku dirawat. Aku menemukannya dalam keadaan tertidur. Sepertinya efek obat yang diberikan dokter mulai bekerja.

.

Aku lalu menelpon istriku untuk memberitahukan keadaan adikku.

.

"Begitulah keadaannya." ujarku setelah menjelaskan kondisi Suho.

.

"Aigooo~ Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" balas istriku.

.

"Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya aku campur tangan. Aku tidak mau kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Dia sudah punya tiga anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Aku tak akan membiarkan tiga anak itu melihat Appa-nya dalam kondisi seperti waktu itu. Bagaimana menurutmu Yeobo?" tanyaku meminta pendapat.

.

Istriku kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Sepertinya memang harus begitu, Yeobo. Aku tahu kita berdua tidak masalah kalau seandainya nanti harus merawat ketiga anak ini. Tapi perasaan ketiga anak inilah yang harus kita jaga. Ini juga demi kebaikan Suho dan anak-anak."

.

Aku kemudian terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah. Dengan ini aku tak akan ragu lagi. Bagaimana keadaan anak-anak?"

.

"Anak-anak baru saja selesai makan siang. Mereka sedang nonton TV. Kau mau bicara?"

.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja."

.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan memberitahu mereka kalau Suho harus dirawat inap sampai besok. Kau sudah makan?"

.

"Aku baru saja dari kantin membeli roti isi. Aku sebaiknya ke tempat Suho sekarang. Aku akan pulang ke rumah sebelum makan malam."

.

"Gurae. Ah, sebaiknya aku menyuruh anak-anak tidur siang dulu. Walau hari ini libur, jadwal klub mereka tidak libur. Kau mengepak baju basket Tao dan Sehun?"

.

"Sepertinya aku lupa. Pakai pakaian bekas Minho saja tidak apa-apa kan? Sepertinya kita masih menyimpan pakaian Minho yang akhir-akhir ini kekecilan di lemari. Kau bisa mengantar mereka? Nanti biar aku yang menjemput anak-anak sekalian aku pulang."

.

"Baiklah."

.

"Saranghae Yeobo."

.

"Ne, Nado saranghaeyo Yeobo."

.

Kami pun segera mengakhiri percakapan kami melalui telepon.

.

Ini memang sudah saatnya aku harus tangan. Kalau ku biarkan, bisa jadi efeknya akan jauh lebih buruk dibanding sepuluh tahun lalu. Apalagi situasinya saat ini semakin kompleks karena adikku ini sudah punya tiga anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Suho PoV_

Aku kemudian mengerjapkan mataku pelan-pelan. Rasanya kepalaku masih terasa berputar-putar.

.

Aku kemudian mencoba melihat sekelilingku dan mendapati aku sedang berada dalam ruangan yang serba putih. Aku pun merasa agak nyeri di lengan kananku. Serasa ada jarum yang menusuk kulitku.

.

Dimana ini?

.

Aku kemudian mendapati kakak laki-lakiku yang sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi tunggu.

.

Ah, aku jadi ingat kalau aku tadi dibawa ke rumah sakit. Nyeri di lengan kananku ini pasti karena jarum infus. Aku pun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menggerakkan tangan kananku agar jarum infus itu tidak bergerak.

.

Seperti menyadari gerakanku, kakak laki-lakiku itupun terbangun.

.

"Sudah bangun? Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Apa Hyung perlu memanggilkan dokter?" rentetan pertanyaan pun keluar dari mulutnya.

.

"Gwanchana Hyung." balasku pelan.

.

Kakak laki-lakiku itupun lalu membelai rambutku pelan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kami saat terakhir ia membelai rambutku.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Hyung sudah memastikan kau meminum vitamin dan Hyung yakin kau tidak kekurangan nutrisi atau kelebihan kolesterol. Tapi kenapa darah tinggi-mu kumat lagi?"

.

Darah tinggi-ku kumat lagi? Pantas saja kepalaku terasa berputar-putar.

.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Dokter bilang beliau akan meng-observasimu sampai besok. Anak-anakmu biar aku yang urus." sambungnya.

.

Aku hanya bisa diam. "Mianhae Hyung."

.

Kakak laki-lakiku pamit pulang saat jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 6 petang. Ia berjanji akan datang menjemputku besok siang.

.

Aku bersyukur ia tak langsung bertanya yang macam-macam padaku. Aku masih harus menyiapkan hatiku agar aku siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang mungkin akan aku terima.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kris PoV_

Aku kalut. Begitu mendengar Suho dibawa ke rumah sakit menurut penuturan Minho, aku merasa semakin serba salah. Tao dan Sehun pun baru kali ini tidak begitu bersemangat berlatih. Mereka berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan dalam latihan. Apa yang harus ku perbuat kalau begini?

.

Aku pun segera mengakhiri sesi latihan mereka sewaktu bel berbunyi. Aku kemudian mengantarkan anak didikku itu ke tempat parkir dimana orang tua mereka biasanya menunggu.

.

Sesaat aku bisa melihat kakak Suho datang mendekat ke arahku.

.

"Permisi. Anda yang bernama Kris Wu?" tanya-nya memastikan.

.

Aku lalu terkesiap. "Ah, Ne. Anda Ayah Minho kan?" balasku berusaha tenang.

.

Ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sekaligus Paman Tao dan Sehun, dan tentu saja _KAKAK LAKI-LAKI _ Choi Suho."

.

Jantungku serasa mau copot sewaktu ia mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir.

.

"Nanti malam Anda ada waktu?" tanya-nya lagi.

.

"Ne?" aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

.

"Temui saya di _Private Cafe_ di daerah Gangnam malam ini pukul 10. Saya sudah memesan tempat. Anda tinggal menyebutkan nama saya dan petugas mereka akan mengantarkan Anda ke ruangan yang sudah saya pesan. Saya akan menunggu Kris-ssi disana." ia lalu menepuk bahuku pelan lalu memanggil Minho, Tao, dan Sehun yang baru muncul dari balik pintu keluar.

.

"Siwon Appa! Bagaimana keadaan Appa?" tanya Tao.

.

"Appamu harus menginap di rumah sakit Tao. Jadi malam ini kalian menginap di tempat Appa. Besok kita baru bisa menjenguk Appamu." balasnya.

.

"Appa tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Sehun.

.

"Besok dokter baru bisa memutuskan apakah Appamu sudah bisa pulang atau masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Kalian berdoa saja supaya Appa kalian tidak kenapa-kenapa, Arra." balasnya lagi.

.

Aku hanya bisa mencuri dengar percakapan mereka dari kejauhan.

.

Mereka kemudian jalan mendekat ke arahku.

.

"Kris Sonsaengnim! Kami pulang dulu!" teriak Minho, Tao, dan Sehun yang berlarian menuju ke arah sebuah mobil yang diparkir tidak jauh dari situ.

.

"Jangan lupa jam 10 nanti malam Kris-ssi." ujar kakak Suho sambil berlalu.

.

Lututku mendadak terasa lemas. Ini jelas-jelas tidak termasuk dalam perkiraanku sebelumnya. Aku sudah tidak menyangka kalau Suho harus masuk rumah sakit sehari setelah aku menemuinya. Apalagi kalau harus sampai berurusan dengan kakak Suho.

.

Sepertinya aku harus kembali menyiapkan mentalku secepatnya. Aku harus siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang mungkin akan aku terima. Asalkan itu semua untuk Suho, aku harus bisa melaluinya kan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Siwon PoV_

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan angka 9. Anak-anak sudah tertidur di dalam kamar. Sudah hampir waktunya aku ke tempat yang sudah aku pesan untuk menemui pelatih basket Minho, Tao, dan Sehun itu. Aku memang masih belum bisa memastikan ada hubungan apa antara pelatih basket itu dengan adikku. Satu hal yang aku ketahui dengan pasti hanya satu, tekanan darah tinggi adiknya kumat untuk pertama kalinya selama 10 tahun belakangan ini setelah adiknya itu bertemu dengan pelatih basket itu.

.

Aku pun sebetulnya tidak meragukan cerita keponakanku kalau pelatih basket itu adalah teman kuliah Suho. Hanya saja ini jadi semakin kompleks. Pertama, jelas pelatih basket itu bukan orang Korea. Dari nama dan perawakannya pun sudah jelas. Kedua, Suho kuliah di Kanada. Aku semakin tak bisa menemukan benang merah antara Suho dan pelatih basket itu. Seingatku Minho sudah dilatih oleh pelatih basket itu sejak Minho masuk SD. Itu secara tidak langsung menunjukkan kalau pelatih basket itu sudah lama tinggal di Korea, apalagi cara berbicara dan aksen Korea pelatih basket itu cukup fasih. Apalagi tadi sewaktu aku menyebutkan bahwa aku adalah kakak Suho. Jelas sekali wajah pelatih basket itu terlihat kaget seolah tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan.

.

Dua fakta itu yang membuatku terusik. Ada hubungan apa antara Suho dan pelatih basket itu? Kenapa penyakit Suho yang sudah tidak pernah ia alami selama setidaknya 10 tahun belakangan tiba-tiba kumat setelah ia bertemu dengan pelatih basket itu?

.

"Yeobo?" suara istriku kemudian menyadarkanku.

.

"Ah, ne?" balasku gelagapan.

.

"Kau nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa?" tanya-nya lagi

.

Aku kemudian menghembuskan nafasku pelan. "Aku tadi bilang di telpon kalau aku harus segera campur tangan ke dalam masalah Suho. Rasanya aku sudah menemukan petunjuk tapi aku masih belum yakin. Jam 10 nanti aku sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan orang yang mungkin sudah membuat Suho seperti ini."

.

"Jinjja?" istriku itu pun nampak kaget.

.

"Aku belum yakin 100%, tapi ada kemungkinan." bisikku pelan.

.

Istriku lalu menepuk bahuku pelan. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah yang menurutmu terbaik bagi Suho dan anak-anak."

.

Aku kemudian menggenggam tangannya. "Kau tahu Suho _berbeda_ kan?"

.

Istriku itu pun menundukkan kepalanya. "Ne." balasnya pelan.

.

Aku pun mengeratkan genggaman tanganku. "Maukah kau tetap bersamaku?"

.

Mata istriku pun nampak berkaca-kaca. "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku sudah mengenalmu hampir 15 tahun, sekarang kita sudah menikah 12 tahun, kita sudah punya Sooyoungie dan Minho, masihkah kau meragukanku?"

.

Aku kemudian memeluk tubuh istriku erat-erat. "Mianhae. Jongmal Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meragukanmu. Hanya saja, Suho..."

.

Jari telunjuk istriku kemudian menempel di atas bibirku sebelum aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

.

"Aku tahu. Ini memang tidak akan mudah. Tapi aku tahu, selama aku bersamamu, selama kita bersama Sooyoungie dan Minho, semuanya pasti bisa kita lalui."

.

Aku pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku sambil mengecup bibirnya pelan-pelan. "Gomawo Yeobo." bisikku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kris PoV_

Aku pun memarkir mobilku di tempat parkir cafe yang disebutkan kakak Suho. Ini memang baru jam 9, tapi aku sudah siap. Aku lalu turun dan mengunci mobilku. Aku kemudian masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut.

.

"Selamat malam Tuan, silahkan." Aku lalu disambut oleh seorang pelayan berpenampilan necis. Aku pun segera mengikuti pelayan itu ke meja resepsionis. "Apakah Tuan sudah memesan tempat?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

.

"Aku ada janji dengan Choi Siwon jam 10." balasku.

.

Pelayan itu kemudian mengecek data di kompter lalu menganggukkan kepalaya. "Ah, ruangan itu masih dipakai. Tuan datang terlalu awal." jelas pelayan itu.

.

Aku hanya menganggukka kepalaku pelan. "Aku tahu. Bisakah aku menunggu di bar lounge sampai ruangan tersebut siap?"

.

Pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bisa Tuan. Mari saya antar."

.

Pelayan itu kemudian menunjukkan arah bar lounge cafe itu yag terletak di lantai 2. "Apakah Tuan memiliki pesanan lain?"

.

"Tidak. Beri tahu aku kalau ruangan itu sudah siap." balasku pelan.

.

"Baik Tuan. Permisi." pelayan itu kemudian meninggalkanku.

.

Aku kemudian duduk di meja depan bartender. "Iced Limoncello 1, tanpa tambahan alkohol." pesanku pada bartender itu.

.

Bartender itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan meracik pesananku. "Silahkan Tuan." ia lalu menyerahkan segelas Iced Limoncello yang aku pesan.

.

Aku lalu meneguk minuman itu pelan-pelan. Sergapan cocktail yang berbahan dasar lemon yang difermentasi dengan alkohol itu membuatku sedikit lebih rileks.

.

Tenanglah Kris. Jangan terlalu gugup. Kau hanya perlu jujur dan meminta restu kakak Suho.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Siwon PoV_

Aku akhirnya tiba di _Private Cafe_ sekitar jam 9:45. aku sebenarnya tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini. Hanya saja kondisi penting seperti ini mau tak mau membuatku harus mencari tempat yang _private_. Cafe ini kebetulan milik salah seorang temanku sewaktu SMA, Jadi aku tak perlu pusing-pusing harus mencari tempat lagi.

.

Aku kemudian disambut oleh seorang pelayan. "Selamat malam Tuan, silahkan."

.

Aku pun segera mengikuti pelayan itu ke meja resepsionis. "Apakah Tuan sudah memesan tempat?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

.

"Saya sudah memesan tempat atas nama Choi Siwon jam 10." balasku.

.

Pelayan itu kemudian mengecek data di komputer lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, ruangan sudah siap. Tadi ada seseorang yang menanyakan hal yang sama. Orang itu sudah menunggu di ruangan tersebut" jelas pelayan itu.

.

Dia sudah datang? Baiklah. Aku harus segera menyiapkan hatiku untuk menerima kenyataan yang selama ini mungkin disembunyikan Suho, apapun yang terjadi.

.

"Mari saya antar Tuan." pelayan itu kemudian mengantarkanku ke ruangan yang sudah aku pesan.

.

Aku kemudian mengikuti pelayan itu.

.

Pelayan itu kemudian membukakan pintu ruangan yang aku pesan. Orang itu sudah duduk menungguku dengan posisi yang membelakangiku.

.

"Ada pesanan lain tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

.

Aku kemudian berpikir sejenak. Mungkin sedikit alkohol akan merilekskan suasana gara tidak terlalu kaku. "Saya rasa sebotol Wine dingin."

.

"Baiklah Tuan. Pesanan anda akan saya antar sebentar lagi." pelayan itu kemudian berlalu.

.

Aku kemudian berdehem dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Orang itu nampak kaget dan segera berdiri dan menyapaku.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo." ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kris-ssi." balasku.

.

Aku pun duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Orang itu pun segera duduk setelah aku memberi tanda agar ia duduk.

.

Suasana hening sesaat sebelum pintu ruangan diketuk dan pelayan tadi mengantarkan wine pesananku.

.

Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi hening setelah pelayan tadi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

.

Aku kemudian menghembuskan nafasku pelan. Rasanya akulah harus memulai pembicaraan ini.

.

"Suho... Ada hubungan apa antara Kris-ssi dengan adikku?"

.

.

.

.

.

**CUT!**

.

Chapter yang seharusnya jadi pamungkas ternyata memang harus mundur. Setelah 1 chapter ending+epilogue, sepertinya saya akan menambah 1 chapter khusus untuk me-review ulang jalan cerita dan memperbaiki chapter pengantar yang rasanya jadi agak berbeda _feel_-nya kalau dibandingkan dengan jalan cerita yang berkembang sekarang.

.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca, pemberi review yang sudah memberi saya semangat, dan yang sudah menjadikan tulisan saya sebagai tulisan favorit mereka. Maaf saya tidak bisa balas review satu per satu. Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah follow saya. Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya selanjutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


End file.
